With You
by Livelier
Summary: Marauder Era. Follows the life of Lily Evans and James Potter through their 7th and final year at Hogwarts. Filled with love, trials, and tribulations. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was cold, it was windy, and it was the last place Lily Evans wanted to be. Gripping her wand tightly beneath her cloak, she strode purposefully down to the Quidditch pitch. She could see the outline of James Potter on his broomstick soaring through the sky so fast he was just a blur. "Potter, get your lazy arse down here NOW!" Lily yelled, but the sound was lost in the wind. Potter wasn't even aware of Lily's presence. If he were, he would probably be doing barrel roles, trying vainly to impress her. She thought about trying again, but knew her attempt would be futile. Instead, she pulled out her wand and muttered a little jinx under her breath, and watched as Potter's broom jerked around. Then, without warning, he fell from his broom at least 30 feet to the ground. "Oh, no!" Lily ran towards James, lying spread-eagled on the ground. As she drew nearer, she could see that he was either unconscious or dead—she prayed it wasn't the latter. She quickly conjured up a stretcher, and with a flick of her wand, his body was placed on it, and the stretcher floated up to the castle.

"Madam Pomphrey, are you sure he's not…dead?" Lily kept a safe distance away from James's bed. He wasn't moving, and, if he _was_ breathing, Lily couldn't tell.

"Of course, dear. He'll be up and at 'em in no time at all. It's a miracle he got away with only a broken collarbone, and leg. You don't happen to know how this happened, do you?" Lily fidgeted uneasily, and averted her gaze to the wall behind the nurse's head.

"Oh, well, after the meeting—you know, the one that all the prefects and Heads are _supposed_ to go to—I went out to the pitch to find out why Pot—er, James wasn't there, and found him lying there. He, erm, must have fallen off his broom." Madam Pomphrey looked doubtful. James Potter, the best Chaser Hogwarts has ever seen, fall off his broom? That seemed highly unlikely, but the nurse didn't press the subject. With one last glance at Potter, she went into her office and shut the door. Just a few minutes later, Potter's eyes fluttered open and once he saw Lily, he cracked a smile.

"Hey, Evans! Finally change your mind about that date?" Lily grimaced, but otherwise ignored his inquiry.

"Why weren't you at that meeting, Potter? That's the third one you've missed—we've only had three!" She exclaimed, her previous irritation returning. James rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Really, Evans, you should try living a little. Besides, meetings are for lifeless gits, who have nothing better to do than act _responsible_."

Lily glared. "Oh, yes," she agreed acidly, "because you know so much about responsibility, right, Potter?" With barely a pause, she continued, "and since when does being Head Boy permit you to shirk your duties to go flying?" She stood with her hands on her hips, glowering down at James. He didn't look much happier.

"Wow, Evans, and I didn't realize that the Head Girl had the right to go around jinxing innocent peoples' brooms!" James very nearly shouted. Madam Pomphrey came bustling out of her office, and began poking and prodding at Potter's arm and chest. Lily pushed aside the pangs of jealousy she felt. Why in Merlin's name did she feel jealous of Madam Pomphrey? Lily noticed the way Potter winced and concluded that it must be because the nurse could cause him pain without trouble.

"Okay, dear, you're free to go. Take it easy for the rest of the day though." She patted his arm. Potter stood up, looked Lily square in the eye, and smiled. "Don't worry, my dear Lily flower, I forgive you. It was a pretty clever prank, if I do say so myself." His hazel eyes twinkled, and another smile played at the corner of his lips. "But I'm afraid you'll have to make it up to me…you owe me that much." He stared deeply into her eyes, humor clear in the depths of his, and she couldn't help but get lost in them for a short moment. Then she realized to whom she was speaking.

"I owe you nothing!" she hissed, and turned her back on him and walked out the double doors. He stared after her with intense longing in his eyes, humor fading away and turning into pain.

Lily forced her feet forward towards the Gryffindor common room, wondering why her heart had skipped a few beats when he looked at her like that, and why her stomach did little flip-flops when she stared back at him. She shook the thoughts away. She, Lily Evans, couldn't possibly fancy James Potter. She hated him with a passion. Always had, and always will, she told herself.

At lunch the next day, Potter's best mates, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew—known amongst themselves to be the Marauders—were all curious as to what had happened to land James in the infirmary. Lily heard this, and slowed her pace to hear what Potter would say.

"Oh, I was just pestering Peeves, so he dropped a vase on my head. Knock me out cold, the little bugger." James caught Lily's eye and winked. Sirius noticed James looking at Lily and got up from the table, motioning for James to follow. They left Remus and Peter both shaking their heads, and followed her back to the Gryffindor tower.

Quite loudly, Sirius said, "So, Evans, I hear you and my best mate, James over here, are going out." Lily turned, and her brilliant almond-shaped green eyes were cold, almost as if they had frozen over.

"Do you, now? And I wonder who started that rumor?" She asked, glaring pointedly at James.

Sirius looked shocked. "Rumor, is it? Then why were you in the infirmary with him after his little incident with Peeves?" he countered innocently. Lily turned bright pink, much to the amusement of the others in the common room. As people started laughing, tears welled up in Lily's eyes. James noticed this, and punched Sirius in the arm.

"Hey!" he bellowed. "Shut it!" then he turned to Sirius and said in an undertone, "Come on, Padfoot, sod off. She wasn't even in there for me, she was just…reminding me that I missed another Prefect meeting." He approached Lily and reached his arms out to comfort her, but she slapped his arms away, and pushed him back towards Sirius.

"Don't. Don't even act like you care one bit, because I know you don't. You're just as bad as he is." Her low, menacing tone caught him off guard, and he recoiled as if he'd been slapped.

She ran out of the room, not pausing to look back. As soon as she heard the portrait slam shut behind her, she let the tears fall. Potter's words played over and over in her head, and she couldn't shake the look of his face after she said those horrible things to him. She was wrong. He was much different than Sirius. James knew where to draw the line. But apparently she didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

One sunny day after Transfiguration, James packed up his books and headed outside to do his homework. He was alone; Sirius and Peter were in detention, and Remus was in the library. Normally James would have joined Sirius and Peter in their detention, not willingly of course, but he could hardly do that today, seeing as he was the one who had put them there.

When he approached the Beech tree where he had planned to sit, he noticed that the grass beneath the tree was already occupied. He sank fluidly down to the ground next to Lily Evans. "Hey, Lily."

Lily jumped, overturning her books and ink well. "Merlin, Potter! Could you not do that?" she exclaimed, trying to clean up her mess. James apologized and then waved his wand over the spill, and muttered a spell. Her books flipped back open to the correct page, her papers were placed back in the correct order, and the ink drained from the parchment and back into the ink well.

Lily looked on with wide eyes. "Er, thanks," she said uncertainly.

James waved it off with a flick of his hand. "Not a problem," he replied, and Lily noticed his voice lack the usual arrogant, snide edge it had. "My mum has taught me all sorts of more advanced house-hold spells like that one. I guess she got tired of having to clean up behind me." He laughed, and bent his head over his Potions essay. Lily peered at his parchment, and saw that he was struggling with the properties of dragon's blood.

She grabbed his paper out of his hands, and began scribbling down the answer. When Lily handed him back his parchment, he discovered he only needed two more inches to be done. "Thanks." He gave her a warm smile that had her feeling like melting into a puddle of mush at his feet. She found herself smiling back at him and repeating his earlier words, "Not a problem."

James couldn't believe his luck. He was sitting with the object of his affections and the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts and they were actually having a civil conversation! Lily, too, was shocked, but pleased, nonetheless.

They sat in silence, enjoying the sun's warmth for a while. Lily had finished all her homework and decided to catch up on her pleasure reading. All James could determine from the cover was that it was some sort of sappy romance novel. Lily read with a slight smile on her face, her eyes twinkling, and James wondered why the book was making her so happy.

He decided to break the silence. "You remember all that stuff Sirius was saying in the common room the other day?" James began in a polite, conversational tone. Lily nodded, but kept her eyes trained on her book. "I'm sorry about that. I know it embarrassed you, and I just want you to know that it wasn't my idea. I didn't tell him a thing about what happened down there." Lily finally looked up at him, flabbergasted.

"Are you joking?" she asked seriously. He had never spoken to her in a way that was so…human.

James shook his head , meeting her gaze. They stayed locked in each other's eyes for several moments before Lily looked away. To her intense pleasure—_no, not pleasure. Discomfort_, she reprimanded herself—James continued to stare. She cleared her throat and said, "Well, thank you, even though I should be the one apologizing." She could feel a warmth rise in her cheeks, and kept her eyes averted.

"For what?"

Lily looked up then and saw that his eyes had returned to his essay, so she continued to look at him. " For jinxing your broom. I—I didn't mean for you to fall…I just thought that you would come back down—well, I didn't really think at all, I suppose." To Lily's surprise, James snorted, and began chuckling. "What?" she demanded.

James just shook his head at her. "Honestly, Lily, you worry too much. To be perfectly honest, I would've done the same thing myself. Perhaps for a different reason though." He laughed again and ran his hand through that blasted hair of his.

Suddenly Lily jumped up, looking out over the lake where the sun was setting. "What?" James asked, alarmed. He pulled out his wand and stood up, scanning their surroundings. But Lily just gathered her things and said, "We're going to be late for dinner!" James raised his eyebrows at the mention of 'we', but grabbed his things and joined her.

They walked hurriedly back up to the castle, chatting and laughing about Lily's overreaction to being late.


	3. Chapter 3

"For goodness sakes, Black, would it kill you to take your own notes once in a while?" Lily exclaimed as Sirius muttered '_accio_ _Potions notes!'_

Sirius laughed, and flashed his most charming smile that made almost every girl's heart melt. "Why, yes, dearest Lily Flower, it would!" He put on a show of crossing his eyes, and wringing his neck. Lily and her friends giggled as Sirius winked at them. Lily stopped laughing when she noticed James Potter's lips moving very quickly. He caught Lily's eyes and smiled, inclining his head toward Sirius. Curious, she looked over and jumped when Black's hair suddenly got on fire.

Most of the girls in the common room squealed and tried to help Sirius put his hair out. James, Remus, and Peter were all laughing as Sirius tried unsuccessfully to put out the fire with a stream of water emanating from the tip of his wand. After several of his futile attempts, Lily, being the clever girl that she was, murmured the counter charm, and the fire immediately dissipated, leaving Sirius's hair completely unscathed.

"You shouldn't have done that, Potter. Look what a bad example you're setting for the other students!" Lily chastised him, angrily. James stuck his tongue out at her, and rolled his eyes.

But it was Sirius who replied to this. "Oh, ease up, Evans. Go be a good example somewhere else," he grumbled. Lily took his advice literally and stalked off to the girls' dormitories. James stared after her, disappointed. He was rather hoping that now that he and Lily were on better terms since that day at the lake, she would see the humor in his joke and laugh along with the rest of them.

Sirius thumped him on the back, grinning appreciatively. Trust Sirius to be the only one to not go into frenzy when his beloved hair catches on fire. James had never seen him take a joke too seriously. "Nice one, Prongs," he complimented using James's code name. "I might have to try that out on some of the younger ones."

Peter pointed to a poster on the bulletin board next to the portrait hole. "Here's your chance, Padfoot," he said, his lips spreading into a smile. "Hogsmeade trip this weekend."

Remus (moony) rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Excellent! I've been needing to visit Zonko's for a while now. Mmm…and that butterbeer!" Normally, Remus was the rational, quiet one of the group, but not even he could deny his excitement at the prospect of another visit to the infamous joke store.

Everyone looked to James for his opinion. He looked slightly uncomfortable, and shifted from side to side. "Sorry, mates. I can't go. I, er, need to get back on my broom and practice a bit… but you lot have fun without me."

Sirius cocked his head to one side, and scrutinized him through narrowed eyes. "Alright. Don't work too hard, mate. Off to bed for me. G'night everyone." Sirius clapped him on the back again, and stifled a yawn. The others followed him up to the dormitories, throwing suspicious glances back at James.

A few minutes later, Lily came back downstairs, book in hand. She looked surprised to see him there alone, but did not ask.

They sat by the fire, drinking hot cocoa until well into the night. Finally Lily put the book she was reading down, and looked at James. She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as the firelight danced across his face. "What are we doing here, Potter?" she sighed. He smiled and brought the cup back to his lips.

"What do you mean?" he asked after taking a long drink of his cocoa. "I believe we are sitting here enjoying a fine cup of hot chocolate while watching to make sure nobody tries to sneak in or out of the tower. As Head Boy and Girl, it is our duty, isn't it?" James smiled, and his hazel eyes sparkled.

Lily rolled her eyes and muttered something unintelligible under her breath. "Oh come off of it, Potter. You know what I meant."

James pondered this for a moment. "Okay…Let's just cut to the chase then." He leaned forward, and Lily noted that his face was the most vulnerable and serious than she had ever seen it, and his eyes smoldered. Once again, she pushed aside her feelings and leaned forward so her face was just inches from his.

"Lily, I've kept at this since first year, and every time you deny my request—quite bitterly, I daresay—but you and I both know that you're denying your feelings and that someday you'll give in and say yes. So, why not save yourself the trouble and say yes now?" James gazed intently at her. Her beautiful green eyes were doubtful.

She bit her lip, and cast her eyes downward. "How do I know you're serious? How am I supposed to know whether or not Black, Remus, and Pettigrew are lurking somewhere near, waiting to embarrass me like last time?" Her voice quivered, and she took a deep breath to keep herself in check. She paused to think for a minute, and then seemed to come to a conclusion. "I _can't_ know, James, and that's what scares me. I'm sorry." She started to get up, but James grabbed her hand and held her there.

"Lily, please. You have to trust me. Please," he whispered, plainly agonized at the thought of her walking away from him. "Seven years, Lily. Doesn't that say anything to you?" To Lily's horror, she saw a tear on James's cheek, though his eyes were clear. She sat back down in the armchair across from him. She didn't let go of his hand—the warmth was amazingly pleasant, and she found herself thinking that she wouldn't mind staying like this forever.

"Okay, what if I do say yes? What happens then?" she asked softly, cautiously. She could just imagine the talk, the rumors. Every bone in her body was aching to say yes, but her mind was screaming at her: _This is James POTTER!!! You hate him! You vowed you would never do this to yourself! You're setting yourself up for heartbreak, Lily Marie Evans…._

"Well, then I would be at your mercy, of course. But I do have one condition," he added with a slight smile. Lily quirked an eyebrow at this. "You have to call me James."

To his relief, she laughed. "Well, that is your name isn't it?" She sighed, and James could sense something good was going to happen now—it was the sigh she always gave before she succumbed. "Alright," she agreed. "I'd love to go out with you, James. But can we keep it a secret for a while? Just until I get adjusted?" James nodded, beaming at her, before pulling her into a tight hug.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that," he confessed, and Lily laughed, running her hands through that 'blasted' hair of his.

"Me too," she said quietly. "Me too."


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later found the couple sneaking down a dark corridor after curfew. "Come on, Lily, trust me!" James urged as he led her forward by the hand. She looked skeptical even in the dim light under the Invisibility Cloak.

"You reckon no one will see us?" She asked nervously. There was a slight crease between her eyebrows, so James lifted a finger and gently smoothed out the indent. She immediately relaxed at his soothing touch.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're _invisible_, Lils. No one can see," he whispered. She scowled and opened her mouth to come back with a smart response, but James held up a warning finger. "Shh—I think someone's there." He shifted to the side of the hallway, Lily in tow, and they crept around the corner silently. Lily stifled a gasp.

Severus Snape, Evon Macnair, and Bill Yaxley had cornered two Hufflepuff first years, which were trying to sneak back into their common room, as they had broken curfew.

"Snivellus," James snarled quietly, his hatred plain in his voice. Snape and his fellow Death Eaters advanced on the two frightened young wizards.

"We have to do something, James!" Lily tried to take a step forward, but James restrained her. "James!" she protested. He pulled out his wand, and inched towards Snape.

"I got this, just stay here," James whispered firmly. Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her.

"Are you barking mad?" she demanded fiercely. "No, I am going with you." James looked at her for a moment and finally nodded. He could see the first years trembling from where they stood.

James shot a stunning spell at the group of Slytherins. The red jet of light hit Yaxley in the forehead, and he fell over with a _thud_. Snape and Macnair looked to the source of the spell.

"Hey, who's there?" Macnair bellowed. Lily and James began to retreat, but Lily accidentally stepped on the hem of the cloak, and it was pulled away, revealing James.

Lily gasped. "No!" Snape, having not heard Lily, laughed and pointed his wand at James's chest, and yelled, "Sectumsempra!"

But before the curse could hit James, Lily shrieked "Protego!" and an invisible shield erupted between Snape and James. She pulled off the cloak, and positioned herself next to James. Snape sneered at them and took a large step forward so he was directly in front of Lily, his wand millimeters away from her nose.

James quickly shot a body-binding curse at Macnair, giving them the advantage. He wedged himself between Lily and Snape. "Stay away from her, Snivellus," he warned. His eyes were hard, and black with fury. Lily wound her arms around his waist, holding him back.

Snape looked at James with pure loathing and said, "I'd like to see you try and make me, _Potter_." His mouth twisted up into a wicked smile, and he lifted his wand. "Impedimen—" A gold stream of light shot out of Lily's wand and Snape crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"What in the world is going on here?" McGonnagal's sharp voice broke the momentary silence. For the first time, James looked around and noticed that the two first years had made their escape in the distraction of the duel.

James spoke up. "These three had a couple of first years cornered and we stepped in as Head Boy and Girl to help them, Professor." His eyes glinted, and his revulsion was clear in the folds of his smooth voice. McGonnagal looked around at the three Slytherins on the ground.

"I see. And do I dare ask what you two were doing here past curfew?" Her eyes were narrowed and she looked back and forth between Potter and Evans suspiciously.

"Patrol, ma'am. Potter and I were walking the corridors when we ran into these…" Lily waved her hand at the motionless figures, the disgust in her voice, poorly concealed. McGonnagal nodded, accepting this version just because it had come out of Lily Evans's mouth.

"I'll take these ones up to Dumbledore, then. Off to the common room with you." She shooed them away, and they hastily retreated, grabbing the cloak along the way.

Back in the common room, Lily didn't bid him goodnight as he had expected. Instead, she curled up in one of the armchairs by the fireplace. James kept his distance. "I'm sorry," he whispered, and his voice cracked. Lily looked up at him, and her beautiful green eyes were utterly trustful, and filled with the tears that were now flowing freely down her cheeks.

And in that moment, James hated Voldemort and his precious Death Eaters more than anything else in the world for causing Lily this kind of pain.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I promised you a longer chapter, so here you go. Read it, enjoy it, review it.

Disclaimer: I am not clever enough to have thought of the fantastic Harry Potter world. That job is all J.K. Rowling's. Not mine. :(

"You've got it all wrong, James!" Lily sighed, exasperated, and grabbed his parchment away from him. She began crossing out all the wrong information in his Potions essay, and writing in the correct answers. "_Unicorn_ hairs are highly valuable and heal most injuries, not dragon hairs." She started scribbling away, her head bent low over his parchment.

When she looked up, James's face was very close to hers, his hazel eyes boring into her, seeming to melt. Her hands started to tremble, and her knees felt very weak. "I don't suppose you're free tonight?" James whispered, taking her hands on top of the table. Shivers went up her spine and her hands tingled. Unable to manage any coherent words, she nodded. When James smiled, he took her breath away. "Great! Meet me here at 6:30." He released her hands, gathered up his stuff and headed out the portrait hole. Lily went back to work, her usually neat handwriting, barely legible.

At 6:30 sharp, Lily clambered through the portrait hole, muttering to the Fat Lady. The common room was deserted except for a lone James Potter, who was sitting cross-legged in the armchairs by the fire. "Right on time," he said smiling. He took her hand, and her knees shook in response. "Come on." He led her up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, and finally stopped in front of a door at the very end of the hall. Carved into the door, were the words _The Marauders were here-Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail._

"You're Head Boy, James! And Remus is a Prefect! You could get your badges taken away," Lily exclaimed, trailing her fingers over the words. The words were simple yet very powerful, and she couldn't help but be awed. James just rolled his eyes, and pushed the door open. Lily gasped when she saw what was in front of her.

His room was filled with a warm glow emanating from dozens of candles. In the exact center of the room, sitting on the only free floor space between the large four-poster beds, was a checkered blanket and a picnic basket filled with the delicious food that could only be a product of Hogwarts' House-elves. She stared at the room, taking it all in. "You did this for me?" she whispered quietly. He nodded, appraising her.

"It's really not quite as romantic as I originally planned the night Snape…well, you know. But it's nice all the same. Do you like it?" he asked timidly, fidgeting with his hands. Lily shook her head, and James's face fell. He stared at his feet, and started mumbling his apologies, but she put a finger to his lips.

"I love it. It's brilliant. You couldn't have given me something I would like more," she said gently. James beamed at her.

"You really mean that? You wouldn't even prefer a candle-lit dinner on top of the roof?" he asked, raising his eyebrows quizzically. She stared at him incredulously.

"That's impossible," she disagreed, shaking her head. James sighed and shook his head. His eyes were like melted chocolate as he looked at her disapprovingly,

"Come off it, Lils. Nothing's impossible for a Marauder. Besides, anything is possible if you set your mind to it." He smiled a mischievous little smirk. Lily gaped at him but shrugged it off.

"Roof-top dinners have been done loads of times. But this," she waved her hand over his room, giggling. "This is _truly_ one of a kind."

James smiled warmly at her, and nodded his head to the picnic. "Come on, let's dig in."

"So, tell me something will you?" James asked after consuming his food, and pushing his plate away. Lily was still slowly picking at her food, savoring the taste. She raised her eyebrows and nodded in consent. He went on in a casual tone, "What exactly went on the…other day, after we, er, met…them?" Lily knew whom he meant without having to ask—Snape and his disciples.

"You mean, why I was crying?" she clarified. James nodded curtly. She looked down, and pushed her plate forwards. She took a deep breath, trying to figure out how she was going to explain. "I know you hate Snape, James. Believe me, I know. I guess now I have a few more reasons to feel the same way…" She finally looked up from her plate and her eyes were watery. "You see, we used to be best friends, James. He introduced me to magic, he was there through Petunia and my screaming matches, and he helped me all the way through 5th year…" She launched into their entire story.

James _Mhmmed_ and _ahhed_ in all the right places, trying to keep a neutral expression through the whole thing, but when Lily got to the part where Snape called her a 'Mudblood', James's face turned impassive, and hard like stone. She ignored his reaction and went on with the monologue. By the end of her story, she was crying tears of rage. James wrapped her in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry," he said against her hair. He pressed his lips to her forehead, and then released her. She dried her tears and sat down on his bed to watch him clean up their picnic.

He turned around to stack the plates in the basket when he heard Lily scream bloody murder. She pointed at his head and shouted, "Rat!" James yelped and began firing curses at his own head, ducking when one would come a little too close to his face. "Stay still! James, hold still!" she commanded, grabbing his arm. He instantly froze.

She pointed her wand at the rat and muttered an incantation. He felt a weight lifted off his head, and simultaneously heard a _thunk_. Lily picked up the petrified rat, and placed it in James's outstretched hand, glad to be rid of it. He studied it for a moment before awareness flooded his face. "Sirius," he muttered bitterly. His face lit up as an idea formed in his head.

He sauntered over to Sirius's bed and placed the rat under the sheets at the foot of the bed. "That 'ought to do it."

Lily laughed. "Brilliant," she agreed with a smile. "Okay, now it's my turn."

James looked thoroughly confused. "Your turn to what?" he asked cautiously, narrowing his hazel eyes.

"Ask the questions," she answered simply. She paused, trying to thing of a suitable question to ask. "Okay. Everyone thinks you are this hot, unattainable, infamous prankster, which, I'll agree that you do act like that with everyone else. But when you're here…with me, you're completely mature, kind, and romantic. Why is that? Why are you such a prat around Sirius and the others but not here?" She studied his face while she asked her question. He seemed a little surprised at first but after the initial shock wore off, he just looked blank.

He looked at his hands, hiding his face from Lily when he noticed her probing gaze. "I'm, honestly, not entirely sure. I know I can be an insensitive _git_ sometimes, and I'm not taking all that stuff back, but sometimes, when I'm with you, I feel that you see right through me, so why keep up the pretense?" He seemed to think something through for a minute before continuing. "Or, rather, when I'm with you, there's always something you say or do that brings out the best in me—the more serious James Potter. Of course, I'm not always pretending to be a big-headed toe-rag, I am some of the time, but I'm also a caring, mature…man, so I figure I might as well act like it once in a while." He shrugged, and cracked a smile. "I just figured that out this year. More specifically, when you said those things to me in the common room after the 'broom incident' at the beginning of the term. My mum was thrilled."

Lily didn't join in with his laughter. She sat in a shocked silence. Never had she expected this sort of thing to come out of James Potter's mouth. Ever.

"Well, you're dead on about the big-headed toe-rag part," she teased, "but I think you're a little off, too. You know, I've never doubted you were a somewhat caring person deep down. Before I agreed to go out with you, you showed that everyday…in your very own special way. But, James, I think that you're partially just giving the people what they want.

"Maybe I'm wrong, because I can't picture _James Potter_ not being popular, _not_ always giving people something to laugh about, and, honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way." Her tone of voice effectively ended the conversation. Neither of them had anything more to say to one another. They sat on his bed in silence for a long while, their hands intertwined, staring at each other, and sizing the other one up.

Finally James stood up and broke the silence. "Sirius will be back with Remus and Peter soon," he murmured quietly. Lily took this as her cue to leave. She walked to the door and then stopped, her hand on the knob.

"They still don't know?" she asked. James shook his head in reply and Lily pursed her lips, contemplating. "James? You can tell them. I'll tell Alice as well. But I still don't want it out in the open…not just yet. Goodbye, James." She shut the door behind her as she left.

A/N: You like? I'm pretty sure I'm in love with James Potter. Am I the only one out there? I think not. R&R. Thanks!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Uh...not much to say. Once again, very short chapter. I really am sorry about that. By chapter ten, they should be atleast 2000 words long. If not, feel free to leave me angry reviews and refuse to read my story until I quit being lazy. That was a joke by the way. Please don't that. R&R.

Disclaimer: I wonder if anyone actually reads these... Anywho, I can only dream I had anything to do with the Harry Potter books or movies.

James, Peter, Remus, Lily and Alice sat around one of the circular tables in the common room, working furiously on their essays they had been assigned in Potions that day. Professor Slughorn had demanded 2 feet of parchment on the properties and uses of bezoars, something that they had not yet even learned about. Of course, Lily was having no trouble as she had taken the liberty of reading the entire Advanced Potion Making book during the summer holidays.

Suddenly James slammed his book shut, sending a flurry of papers to the floor. "Why should we be expected to know the bloody 'properties and uses' of something we haven't even studied?" he huffed angrily. "Screw this. It's not due until Monday anyway." He stood up, and shoved his books in his bag. "Meeting in 5 minutes, Lily." And without another word, he stalked up the stairs to his dorm.

"What's got him all riled up?" Sirius asked from the stairs after James nearly ran into him. He plunked down in James's previous seat, and slung his arm around Lily's shoulders. She quickly removed it, and returned to her book, having already finished her essay. "You two get in a row again, Lily?" Sirius continued. Even buried behind her book, he could see her eyes roll.

She ignored his question and asked one of her own. "Where have you been, Black?" she challenged icily without taking her eyes off her book.

Sirius chuckled, unaffected by the tone of her voice. "Oh, Lily, dear, you aren't keeping tabs on me, are you? Jamesie won't like _that_ very much."

"Grow up, Sirius." James said with a smile as he appeared behind Lily. "Ready?" he asked Lily. She nodded, and put her book away. She slung her bag over her shoulder, and took his outstretched hand.

"See you, Prongs!" Peter chirped. "Don't have too much fun without us there to supervise you." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Real mature, Sirius," Remus muttered. Sirius had taken out his wand and shot a hex at Peter, who immediately began changing colors.

"What? The sexual innuendos are my thing!" he whined childishly. James slapped Sirius across the back of his head as they walked out.

Lily suppressed a giggle. "And I thought _you_ were the immature one…" They climbed out of the portrait hole, and walked hand-in-hand to Professor McGonnagal's classroom. The Prefects and Professors were all there already, and Dumbledore gave them quizzical looks when he saw their hands, but thankfully didn't say anything. Lily flushed and looked away. They took their seats next to Professor Dumbledore.

Everyone turned his or her attention to the Headmaster. "Welcome. As you all know, we hold a winter ball every year before the winter holiday begins, and this year shall be no different. The ball will be planned and carried out by the Head Boy and Girl with help from the Prefects and professors." His brilliant blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles. "You will plan this on your own time as well as meetings every Monday at 7 o' clock. Can we all agree to this?" They all nodded and murmured their assent. Lily looked simply radiant. "Miss Evans?"

Dumbledore sat down, and waved his hand for her to proceed. Lily cleared her throat and stood up. She commanded every eye in the room. People were naturally drawn to, not only her beauty, but also her sense of self-confidence. James felt a surge of pride. _She's mine!_ He thought. _Finally._

Lily spoke with authority. "Thank you, Sir. We look forward to the challenge, and I'm sure it will be a great success. Now, for they other matters at hand. I think it would be prudent to increase nighttime patrolling due to, er, recent events. Also, I suggest Prefects should be allowed to dock up to 10 house points, but they need to record the amount of points taken away, the house they were deducted from, and the reason for doing so." McGonnagal raised her eyebrows. Seeing this, Lily amended. "Of course, we would use fair judgment, and responsibility," she added quickly with a smile. Lily looked around, and then sat down, her face taking a bright pink glow.

"Very well. Thank you for your insight, Miss Evans. Mr. Potter, do you have anything to add to that?" Dumbledore asked politely.

James's hand shot up to his hair, but Lily grabbed it and pulled it back down to her side. "Oh—er—yes…Sir," James stammered, standing up. "I agree with Lily, but I also have some ideas for the ball. I was thinking…maybe we could dress in Muggle formal wear. I think it would be a nice change and there's a little more of a variety…" he trailed off. Everyone was staring at him, open-mouthed. Dumbledore was the only one to keep his composure. He looked faintly smug, in fact.

"I think that is a great idea," Lily spoke up quickly. The Headmaster digested this for a minute. He stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"And where do you suggest we get Muggle clothing, Potter?" Professor McGonnagal asked, uncertain. James looked to Lily for help.

"There's a store in Hogsmeade that always stocks Muggle suits and dresses, Professor," Lily pointed out. Many of the people exchanged confused glances at the word 'suit'.

"You are quite right, Miss Evans. Wonderful idea, James," Dumbledore said finally. Everyone nodded eagerly, and began interjecting their ideas. By the end of the meeting, all the Prefects and professors were on the same page and the time and date were set.

When Lily and James returned to the Gryffindor common room, Lily turned to James. "That was a really good idea tonight, James," she said, sounding mildly surprised. James pretended to look hurt.

"You act like that's so unusual, Evans!" he said, returning to the use of her surname. Lily laughed.

"Goodnight, Potter." He leaned in hopefully. She smiled before pecking him on the cheek. He chuckled.

"Goodnight, Lily." James let her fingers slip through his as she made her way up the stairs. She disappeared into her dorm, and he sighed contentedly. James felt like dancing around the empty common room but restrained himself. He smiled, and began humming quietly as he climbed the stair to his dormitory.

A/N: Yeah, yeah. Please review. I'm way too tired to pester anybody about that right now. You'd think at 11:30 I would be in bed. Nope. Not me. Five more minutes and I'll be passed out on the floor. Maybe not even that...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Greetings! Good news for all. I am way ahead and With You is finished!! Yay, I'm soo proud of myself. It turns out to be 17 chapters I believe, and I'm currently working on an epilogue. I'll probably post a new chapter at least once or twice a week, probably more, depending on how much free time I have. Symester finals are coming up soon, so I'm spending most of my time studying. Anywho... please do enjoy.

"Morning, Prongs!" Sirius greeted James cheerily, wearing his usual arrogant grin. Most of the girls within a 10-foot radius sighed longingly.

"And you, Padfoot," he replied with a chuckle, running a hand through his hair. A very pretty seventh year Hufflepuff walked up to them.

"Hey, James…Sirius. I'm really looking forward to your next match. I just _know _you'll beat them." She flashed an alluring smile. About the time James was going to say 'bugger off', and Sirius was going to make an absurd offering, Lily appeared behind James. She took his hand quickly. "Yes, I'm quite positive they will," she agreed coolly. "And they'll do so without your…stimulation, Helena. Have a nice day." Helena took the not-so-subtle hint, and walked away, throwing glares at Lily all the while.

Lily took her seat next to James and began pouring herself some cereal. A lot of the students from their house, and the others were looking at them curiously. It was widely known that Lily hated James—after all, she did land him in the hospital wing at least once a week.

"What was that for?" Sirius demanded. "I quite liked her!"

"Well there's a shock. Padfoot fancies a _girl_. Who would've thought?" Peter, having heard the end of Sirius's last statement, remarked. Remus sat down on Lily's other side.

"Git," Sirius muttered.

James leaned in close to Lily and whispered in her ear, "You should do that more often. You're quite adorable when you're jealous." James smirked and Lily blushed, her heart beating a little faster. She found James's hand under the table.

"So, Lily," Remus said conversationally, "Where are the girls?" Remus was referring to Lily's dorm mates, Alice Prewett, Dorcas Meadows, and Marlene McKinnon. Lily wasn't as close with the other girls as she was with her best friend Alice, but they all got along well, and James, Sirius, Alice, Dorcas, and Marlene were friends because they were all on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Lily looked around. _Hmm… _she thought, _they weren't in the dorm this morning either. Where could they be?" _Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I honestly don't know, now that you mention it." She frowned. Suddenly James stood up.

"We're going to be late for lessons. Ready?" he asked her. She nodded, and stuffed the rest of her muffin in her already full mouth. James laughed.

"Later, Prongsie!" Sirius called after them as they rushed to their first class, Charms, clutching each other's hands.

During Defense Against the Dark Art, James's second best class, next to Transfiguration, a note made to look like a paper airplane soared onto Lily's desk. She carefully unfolded it, her curiosity piqued.

**Lily-**

**McGonnagal wants to see us during free period. I swear I didn't do anything wrong! Miss you already.**

**Love, James**

Lily read his neat, dark print quickly and then paused at his signature, savoring it. She smiled to herself and wrote her reply.

**James-**

**There's a first. Meet me in front of the Fat lady right after lunch. Looking forward to it. **

**-Lily**

Wondering if it was too much, she signed her name with a little heart next to it, and threw it back over her shoulder to James. He dropped his work immediately to read the note. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his jaw drop to the floor when his eyes reached the bottom of the page. She turned her giggle into an unconvincing cough, and returned to her work when she saw Professor Flitwick cast her a suspicious glance.

Today they were focusing on the spell _Riddikulus_, the spell to get rid of a boggart. "Now, class, the best time to deal with a boggart is when many people are around. Can anyone tell me—yes, Miss Evans?" Lily's hand had, as usual, shot up before Flitwick had even gotten the full question out of his mouth.

"Yes, sir. A boggart feeds off the fears of the nearest person. If the boggart is confused by the fears of the surrounding people, it will try to transform into something everyone will be afraid of. More often than not, it turns out to be comical rather than frightening." Lily grinned, quite satisfied with herself.

"Know-it-all," Peter muttered under his breath. James caught Lily's eye and winked. Next to her, Alice smiled knowingly at Lily and Dorcas and Marlene looked utterly confused.

"I take it you didn't tell them?" Alice questioned, inclining her head towards the girls.

"No, not yet," Lily replied quickly. She was more afraid to tell Dorcas than anyone else. Dorcas had held a bit of a grudge on James and Sirius from forth year. They had decided that it would be fun to put a bit of Dissolving solution in Dorcas's shampoo, just to see what would happen. It turns out; the shampoo had dissolved her hair, as expected, and then began eating away at her scalp. When Dorcas found out the culprits, she hexed them so badly they couldn't leave the Hospital Wing for a week.

Alice seemed to understand this. "She won't have a problem with it. Well, she might, but she'll probably just curse James and then be over it," she said in what she presumed to be a reassuring tone. _I hope so_, Lily thought but didn't dare say it out loud.

Lily rubbed her temples with her fingers, trying to fight off the headache that was inevitable. After practicing the spell a few times, Flitwick let the class go for lunch. Lily got up and went to James. "What's wrong?" he whispered in her ear, winding his arm around her waist.

"Headache," she murmured. James nodded sympathetically.

"I'm sorry." He pressed his lips gently to her hair. She sighed contentedly and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Lily let him pull her along to the Great Hall for lunch.

After lunch, James and Lily made their way to Professor McGonnagal's room. "Good afternoon, Potter…Evans." She too noticed their intertwined hands with shrewd speculation. They murmured their 'hellos' and took a seat. "I called you here today to show you something. Dumbledore thought that you two"—sly glance at their hands—"might need a quiet place to _study_ and carry out your _Head duties_, so he had another common room added. It's for the both of you, but you may have friends join you there as long as you are being responsible." Professor McGonnagal threw a pointed glance at James. It was clear she didn't trust him with his friends, or with Lily, for that matter. "Would you like to see it?"

Lily and James nodded vigorously, so McGonnagal got up and led them out of her office. "It's on the same floor as the Gryffindor common room to allow easy access." They stopped in front of a painting of an old man, smiling slightly, sitting at a round table drinking. "The password is 'hulliping horses'. For safety purposes, I suggest you change it at least once a week. And, _please,_ use this room with good judgment, Potter. Well I'll leave you to explore…" She glanced apprehensively between them, and then hurried off without another word.

"Why do people always tell me that?" James asked, slightly irritated. Lily snorted, and shook her head.

"Oh, come off it, James. You happen to be one of the most famous pranksters ever known at Hogwarts. She's right to be frightened at the trouble you could get into in here…not that I will let you," Lily said. James grinned, feeling immensely proud of himself. She doubted he heard anything beyond her first words. They gave the drunken man in the portrait the password and climbed through the hole.

Lily's eyes widened as she took in the giant common room, and James nodded appreciatively, no doubt wondering what kind of parties he could throw.

On the left wall, a massive fireplace framed by two plush armchairs and a long leather couch dominated the space. Across the room, in the corner sat three circular tables with five chairs surrounding each one. The walls behind the tables were lined with built-in bookshelves stocked with every kind of book Lily could possibly need. She trailed her fingers along the spines of the books, taking in the vast amount of titles.

On the back wall, two huge, sweeping staircases led up to the second level. The two Gryffindors slowly moved up the stairs; James walking up the right-hand staircase and Lily treading up the left. At the top of the stairs were their rooms. They weren't decorated yet—just a blank, white shell with the usual four-poster bed in the middle. Each room had a large closet in addition to the wardrobe that was also in the mostly empty room. The only downside was that they would have to share a bathroom. Luckily, Lily didn't take much time in the loo, as she didn't wear much makeup and left her hair down most days.

Thirty minutes later, Lily was back in the commons, her books spread out on the table in front of her. James crept up behind her silently, and bent his head down to her ear. "We get a private common room, and the first thing you do is study. Typical Lily." She jumped about two feet in the air and whirled around to face James. She gasped.

"James Potter! How dare you sneak up on me like that! I've very nearly experienced a heart attack!" She placed her hands over her heart, feeling it's unusually fast pace. He pulled her into his strong arms and hugged her closely.

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant to scare you…you should've seen your face, though—OW! Merlin, Lily!" He yelped, as she had hit him quite hard (much to her satisfaction) across the arm. He rubbed his bicep, but grinned widely.

"I'm doing my work _now_ so I don't have to do it this weekend. I believe I promised a certain somebody I would got to Hogsmeade with him, didn't I?" Lily flashed him a warm smile and James gazed at her lovingly. "Besides, there's a full moon Saturday and I thought you would love to take a stroll with yours truly." Lily was being uncommonly bold, acting more like James than ever, but she couldn't help the sudden surge of confidence. James looked shocked, and then something dawned on him. _Full moon?_ He thought._ No! This cannot be happening!_ He shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, er, well I can't exactly go…for the walk, I mean." He looked down at his feet and tried not to see Lily's eyes narrow, and her arms cross.

"Why?" she demanded angrily. James pursed his lips and fidgeted with his hands. "James, I'm your _girlfriend, _and we're not supposed to have secrets! How am I supposed to know you're not out with some other girl?" Lily choked out. James grabbed her shoulders, and shook her gently.

"How can you say that, Lily? I…could never…" he met her bottle green eyes with an intense gaze. "I love you, Lily. Honestly, I'm in love with you, and I would never do that to you…" he insisted. He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "I love you," James repeated. He felt a finger brush his lips.

"Thank you," Lily whispered. "But you still wont tell me why you can't go?" She scowled when he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Lil, but it's not my secret, and I can't betray a friend like that." He frowned to himself, and Lily sighed. She had to admire his loyalty. Lily gathered his hands and held them.

"You're friends are lucky, James. I hope they know that." She leaned forward and kissed him gently on his full lips. "Hmm…"

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer still, deepening the kiss. Without warning, her back was pressed firmly up against the wall and James's fingers were wound into her hair. She broke away, gasping for air. "We'd better get to class," she said, but she wasn't sure she wanted that. All she could focus on right now was the feel of James's lips on hers. She was flying on the inside when James leaned again._ I could get used to this, _Lily thought. His hands slid down her back, traveling to her waist, and shivers shook her spine violently. Her lips parted and she could taste his warm breath on her tongue. Her head was swimming.

_Lily, stop this before you do something truly stupid!_ She pushed James away, breathing heavily. A triumphant smile lit up his handsome face. "Class," she repeated sternly, crossing her arms. He ducked in for one last brief, sweet kiss that almost made Lily's will power crumble into dust. But he pulled away and nodded.

"Class," James agreed, and they walked out of their newly acquired Head Room, heading back into the real world.

One thing was for sure: James Potter was the best snogger she could ever remember.

A/N: Hehe. Yep, definitely love James Potter. Yes, I'm a freak. I know. Anyways, please review. I got about 40 hits last night, and I put up the first 6 chapters at 11:30 pm, so that's pretty amazing in my eyes! Thank you so much! Now all I need is reviews!! Thanks again. Oh, I almost forgot, I'm also working on another little oneshot, so be sure to check that once it's up.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my last chapter for today, but I'll probably get another one up tomorrow. You all are most likely going to hate me for this, but it had to happen. That's all I'm going to say for now. Try to enjoy it as best as you can...

Disclaimer: I forgot this on chapter 7, so I guess I'll have to make up for that one here. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! I SWEAR!! There you have it.

"Thank you, James. I actually had a really great time," Lily said, giggling. She and James were standing in front of Lily's bedroom door in the Head Room. They had spent the day in Hogsmeade with Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice, Dorcas, Marlene and their dates (multiple in Sirius's case). James leaned in and touched his lips to hers in a loving, sweet kiss. Lily had to remind herself repeatedly to not get carried away as she often did.

James chuckled and whispered, "I love you," in her ear. She blushed tomato red and smiled. Lily wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed, breathing in his heavenly scent. James was used to not having the words returned but he didn't let on how much it hurt him.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Lily begged for the ump-teenth time. James smiled warmly at her, enjoying this, but shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Lils. Moony would never forgive me if I bailed—" Suddenly, he clamped his mouth shut, his eyes wide.

"Moony?" Lily repeated. "You mean Remus?" she asked. James pursed his lips, leaned in and kissed her one more time before sprinting smoothly down the stairs and out the portrait hole.

An hour later, Lily found herself walking across the grounds to Hagrid's hut. It wasn't quite dark yet, so she had at least another hour before she would have to be back inside the castle's walls. She knocked on Hagrid's door. Lily heard Fang bark loudly, alerting Lily's presence to his owner.

"Down, Fang!" she heard him command in that distinct gruff voice of his. The door swung open. "Well, 'ello, Lily. Come in. 'Ow can I 'elp ya?"

Lily entered the warm cabin and pulled off her gloves. "Hey, Hagrid. I was just wondering if maybe you'd ever heard of an…animal…" Lily struggled for the right word, and then launched into the whole story about James and 'Moony'. Forty-five minutes later, Lily left with no better explanation for James's weird behavior than before.

A white streak in the forest near her caught her eye. Against her better judgment, she moved a little closer, and positioned herself behind a large fir tree close to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Then she saw it again.

A beautiful white stag emerged from the trees, followed by a large black dog. The pair scanned the grounds for any spectators, and then signaled to something behind them. A werewolf and a rat walked cautiously out of the safety of the gloomy forest. Lily gasped, then silently cursed at herself. The werewolf's head whipped around in her direction. Lily trembled against the trunk of the tree, fingering her wand beneath her cloak.

It was dark, and there was no one in sight. If she could just make it back to Hagrid's… She couldn't Apparate, and she didn't want to hurt the animals in any way. She could try a Vanishing spell, but that, too, could go horribly wrong.

The while stag raised it's head in the air and sniffed. It's sense of smell pulled him toward the tree that served as Lily's protection. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, the stag was standing directly in front of her. The animal's hazel eyes pierced her. He almost looked…frightened. The stag threw a look back at the others. As Lily stared into the stag's eyes, pleading, something registered.

"Prongs," she breathed, shocked; her lips didn't move. She reached a hand out to stroke the animal's muzzle. He leaned his head into her hand. "James." The stag froze for an instant, and then bounded away, back to the other animals. He prodded the werewolf with his antlers, pushing him back towards the forest. The dog, which Lily presumed to be Sirius, caught on, and began to help herd the werewolf back into the forest.

Lily was shaking violently when she returned to the Head's common room. It was now 11 o' clock, well past curfew, and James was nowhere in sight. She checked his room to be sure and it came as no shock to her when she found it empty. She trudged back down to the common room with a heavy heart, and curled up in one of the armchairs. Her wand on the table beside her, she drifted to sleep.

At dawn, James crept in through the portrait hole silently, brandishing his Invisibility Cloak in one hand. He was not surprised to see Lily fast asleep in a chair by the fire. He sighed as he thought of what would come tomorrow, and grabbed her hand. She didn't even stir. Stroking her hair with his free hand, James dozed off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"James?" Lily asked groggily, rubbing her eyes with one of her hands, and she noticed that the other hand was extended across the side table to where James lay asleep, his hand positioned the same way. Then the previous night's events came flooding back to her. "Oh!" she gasped loudly, jumping up.

James jerked awake and pulled out his wand, an automatic reflex. Then he turned toward Lily, wand still raised. She eyed it warily. Lily knew he would never intentionally hurt her, but he wasn't exactly in it at the moment.

"Oh, sorry," James said before putting his wand away in his robes. He bit his lip, looking guilty.

"James…" Lily murmured. James held up one hand, shaking his head.

"Now, hold on, Lily. Can I just explain the whole story to you before you go and jump the gun?" Lily nodded, allowing James to proceed. He waved a hand over the armchairs, instructing her to sit. She complied, and he followed suit. James took a deep breath before launching into the story. "When Remus—or Moony, as we call him now—was five years old, he was bitten by a werewolf, but he doesn't remember how exactly. They couldn't get him to St. Mungo's fast enough, and, well, I guess we all know what happens when a werewolf bites someone.

"His parents were so worried that he wouldn't be able to come to Hogwarts and get a good education, so they wrote to Dumbledore. He could see no problem with Remus coming here, as long as precautions were taken. He built a house in Hogsmeade, and a secret tunnel from the school's grounds, so Moony could phase safely, away from people. The Whopping Willow was planted over the tunnel's entrance so no one except for a few select people could get in. So, at every full moon, Remus would shut himself in the Shrieking Shack"—Lily gasped—"and phase into a werewolf.

"Lily, when people change into werewolves, they completely lose themselves. They can't think straight, and they go crazy. He had to go through this every month." The pity James felt for his best friend was obvious in his tone. He lowered his voice to barely above a whisper. "We all found out in first year. We wondered why he left every month on the day of the full moon, and why he came back scratched up and sick looking. So, one night, we decided to follow him under my invisibility cloak." Seeing Lily's worried facial expression, he quickly added, "of course we were careful to keep a safe distance away from him.

"Sirius, Peter, and I were horrified at what we saw—no one should have to go through that ever, let alone our best friend. Remus is one of the most gentle, kind people we had ever met, and we didn't understand why it had to be him. When we told him what we saw the next day, he just completely broke. I could see how much it was hurting him. He was lonely, and crazed—Remus needed us.

"We tried for two years after that, without Moony's knowledge. In fourth year, we finally succeeded at becoming Animagi—" He was cut short by Lily's disbelieving voice.

"That is impossible! You're not—" Now it was James's turn to interrupt.

"Registered," he finished for her. "I know. Dumbledore and McGonnagal are the only ones who know we are illegal Animagi. They gave us permission to use the Shrieking Shack to transform. After it gets dark, we break him out of the shack and we run around the grounds and Hogsmeade. It's much easier for him when we're there. He's able to keep his head—mostly—and we help him if there's ever any trouble."

His voice broke, and a choking sound emitted from his chest when he began the final part of his story. "Last night, when you were there, I was so scared…I thought Moony would lose it like he does when he catches the scent of a human, but he didn't. He had smelled you, we all know he did, but instead of attacking, he just…froze. He locked up his senses—he stopped breathing through his nose, and he closed his eyes. I suppose he understood what would happen, and he let us force him back. I waited until I saw you go back inside the castle, and then we went back to the Shrieking Shack, and stayed there the rest of the night. I talked to Remus this morning about what kept him from going after you, and he said that for the first time in his life, he was able to think as himself in a wolf's body. He knew it was you, and what it would do to me, his best friend, if he was to…hurt you." James dropped his head into his hands. "I'm sorry, Lily. I'm so incredibly sorry."

Lily sat in a stunned silence. Unregistered Animagi at age 17? That's absolutely unheard of! Then something hit her with the force of a wrecking ball. "Are you mad? Have you utterly lost your mind?" she screeched. "You could have been seriously injured! Did you prats ever think about that?"

Her words stung, but James was expecting them. He looked ashamed of himself. "I know, but they are my best friends, Lily. And Remus…you don't know what he had to deal with!" he said. His body was tensed, prepared for the worst that could possibly come.

"And what about me?" she demanded. "You claim to have been in love with me, even back then, so why didn't you think about that? About what it would do to me if you were hurt? I'm your girlfriend, James! What do you think it would do to me if you were killed?" Lily was shouting now, and James cringed at the volume her voice had taken on. He looked agonized, like a man being tortured under the Cruciatus Curse. A small part of Lily registered this, and felt terrible to have to been the cause, but a larger part was enjoying his pain.

"I do love you, Lily. I told you, I have felt like this towards anyone! But Remus needs me, Lily…" He knew what was coming next, and his heart hurt to even think about it.

Lily stood there, hands on her hips, her face beat-red, seething. "It sounds like you've got a choice to make, Potter. It's either me, or that bloody werewolf. But I think you've made your choice quite clear already. It sounds like you care more about wolf boy than you do me." Without another glance, she turned her back on him and strode towards the portrait hole.

"That's a fat lot of rubbish, Lily, and you know it!" he roared, furious at her implications. Lily turned around. His words had struck a cord. Yes, she knew he loved her like nothing else, but right now she just couldn't think straight at all. Part of her wanted to run back to him, and throw herself at him, and never let go. But another side wanted to hex him into oblivion.

"I'm sorry," she choked out. "Goodbye, James." Then she ran as fast as her feet could carry her away from him.

A/N: I'm sorry but it had to be done. I'm not even gonna bug anyone to review, but you can still do it if you really really want to. It will all get better in the chapters to come. Thanks much!

-Livelier


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here it is! Hopefully I'll be loved once again after this! Another short chapter...sorry about that, but I couldn't stand it any longer. Thanks to everyone who favorited and reviewed! This one's for you all. R&R!

Disclaimer: Once again, I'm not, nor will I ever be, J.K. Rowling. All the characters you recognize here are owned and created by the talented J.K. Rowling.

For the next three days, Lily cried herself to sleep every night, only ate when her friends shoved food down her throat, and attended classes only whenever she wasn't crying her eyes out—which she was doing 60 percent of the time. James, more or less, curled up into a ball and let the misery take him. He moved back into the dorm with Sirius, Remus, and Peter, leaving Lily with their common room to herself. Alice promptly moved in with her, and they spent their days catching up on the work that Lily missed, and playing Wizard Chess. A week after the 'incident', Alice worked up them courage to ask Lily what happened.

"I don't even know. He didn't really do anything, I just overreacted and we had a row." She grimaced to herself. "I said some really vile things, and he got really mad, so I just walked out. And we haven't spoken since." Her voice cracked, and tears welled up in her eyes.

"You miss him," Alice said matter-of-factly. Lily nodded, unable to deny that. She missed everything about him: the way he smiled when he got an idea, that mischievous twinkle in his eyes, his carefree attitude, the way he said he loved her, his scent, the feel of his lips on hers…even his untamable black hair. "Well then do something about it! If you miss him, you can be sure he misses you just as much," Alice cried, almost angry with Lily.

"He won't listen!" Lily protested shrilly. Alice narrowed her eyes to slits, and stared at Lily.

"How would you know? You haven't even tried to talk to him! You love him, Lily, so why are you doing this yourself? Alice looked sadly at her, eyes full of pity and understanding. "And before you can say you don't love him, please think it through." Lily opened her mouth, but Alice cut her off before she could say anything. "Lily, please, you even miss the things you can't stand about him! If that doesn't tell you something, I don't know what will."

Lily did as Alice asked, and thought it through. In doing so, Lily realized Alice was right. She, Lily Evans, loved James Potter more than anything else in the world. She bolted out of her chair and marched determinedly out of the room, heading to the boys' dormitories in the Gryffindor tower.

Ignoring the stares of her fellow housemates, she nearly ran up the boys' stairs. Lily knocked on the door at the end of the hall, her eyes lingering on the Marauders' message, remembering the last time she was here. "Come in!" A voice yelled from inside. She pushed the door open cautiously. Sirius yelped when he saw their visitor, and dove behind his bed. James jumped up, and cussed loudly.

"Merlin, Lily!" James exclaimed. He wore no shirt, just a pair of cargo shorts. Lily marveled at his washboard abs and toned chest for a while, before he hastily pulled a t-shirt over his head. James tossed another shirt to Sirius who immediately threw it on.

Sirius grinned at the two of them and said, "Well, I, er, have to go to the…library. Have fun!" His eyes sparked mischievously and James hurled something at him. Sirius quickly shut the door to avoid being hit by the flying shoe.

Lily pointed her wand at the door, and muttered an unfamiliar charm. There was the distinct clicking sound of a bolt sliding home. James cocked one eyebrow but said nothing. She pointed at the bed, and James sat. Lily began pacing back and forth in front of him. James looked on with a wary expression. After a few minutes, she finally turned to face him.

"I don't really know how to say this, so I'm just going to go with the flow," she announced. His eyebrows shot up, and she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, James. I don't know what happened, but I just lost it. I let my temper get the best of me and I overreacted. You were just being a good, loyal friend, and I…well, quite frankly, I made an arse out of myself. I was a prat, and I'm very truly sorry." She bit back the tears that were threatening to overcome her. Her face was nearly as red as her hair, and her voice broke when she said, "Please, forgive me, because I can't do this anymore. I can't do without hearing your voice anymore. I miss the James who loved me, and made fun of me, and hexed people in the halls who insult me. I don't care that I'm Head Girl anymore! I just want you back…" she wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks away, and gulped, meeting his gaze. Suddenly she was in his arms, his hand was stroking her hair, and her tears were flowing relentlessly "I'm sorry, James. I'm so sorry!" she sobbed.

"Shh… I'm here," he soothed her. "I'm here, and I love you, Lily. Please, don't cry." She buried her face in his perfectly muscled chest, clutching him to her. Lily looked up at him, and tried to smile.

"I love you," she said clearly. James felt as though these three words were music to his ears. He laughed, weak with gratitude. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck, and James took her face gingerly in his hands. He leaned in and touched his lips to hers, and began kissing her in earnest.

In the brief seconds when their lips were free, he murmured, "I missed you." Her fingers twisted in his already messy hair and he moaned, bringing her mouth back to his with resounding force.

"Never again," Lily vowed, and smiled up at James. Even disheveled and tearstained, she took his breath away.

Lily and James were both beaming as he led her down the steps a few minutes later. At the sight of their tangled hands, the common room, led by Sirius, Remus, and Peter, burst into applause. There were a few very rude catcalls (made by Sirius, Lily assumed) and Lily flushed bright red. Even James seemed a bit overwhelmed, and he played in front of thousands of cheering students once every 2 months.

Sirius pounded James on the back. "Well played, mate," he said, ignoring Lily's glare. Remus and Peter also made similar, but much more respectable remarks.

"So does this mean you are moving back into the Head Room?" Lily asked hopefully. James looked skeptical.

"I don't know, Lils. It was nice being involved with civilization again…" he replied, hoping not to upset her again. Lily sighed.

"Maybe that is best. I might move back here, too. I sure do miss the girls. I feel just horrid leaving them there alone without me. Who gave them their notes when they decided to skip class?" Lily pondered. James turned to look at her as they walked to lunch.

"So, I have something very important to ask you," James said. Lily looked alarmed, but James just laughed at her. "Would you like to be my date to the winter ball, Lily?" he asked. Lily giggled, and nodded.

"Well, I kind of have to, don't I? You already bought me a dress from Hogsmeade," she reminded him. "So, does that mean you're staying for the winter holidays with me?" Lily wondered. James nodded eagerly.

"I wouldn't pass that up for the world." Then he seemed to remember something. "I still have to get your Christmas present!" he exclaimed. Lily tilted her head back and let out a peal of laughter as they took their seats in the Great Hall.

"Don't worry. There's another Hogsmeade trip the weekend before Christmas." She began pilling food on her gold plate. "I still can't believe the ball is in two days! There's still so much left to do… we'll need to set up after classes the day of the ball, and then I'll have to get ready, too. How about you pick me up in the Head's commons at…say six thirty?" she suggested. James nodded and kissed her head, getting up from his seat.

"I'll see you later. I've got to get to Muggle Studies." He grimaced, then grabbed a roll, and waved to Lily and his friends.

A/N: All better now? I tried to extend the break up for as long as possible, but I just couldnt do it. It's hard to write depressing stuff when you're on vacation. Thanks for reading! Please Review.

-Livelier


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I've been very good lately. Two chapters in one day! We get the Yule Ball in this one. For any of you who are having trouble visualizing Lily, my apologies, and if you've seen Iron Man, think of Pepper at that big celebration where he finds out about the unauthorized shipments to the place where he was held captive. Hope that helps. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Do you really think that if I owned anything pertaining to Harry Potter, I would be sitting here on my laptop, typing, after finishing my math homework? The answer to that is no. I don't own anything, dang it!

"Prongs stop fidgeting! You look great," Remus scolded. Sirius entered the room looking carelessly handsome. His black hair was combed back away from his face, revealing his beautiful dark eyes, high cheekbones, and strong jaw.

Sirius's eyes sparkled as he heard Remus's last comment. "Is there something going on here that I should know about?" he joked, wiggling his eyebrows. Remus bit back a smile.

"Shut up, Padfoot!" James nearly growled at him. Then he turned back to the mirror and tried once again to flatten his hair.

"You're never going to tame that mop you call hair," Sirius's mirror pointed out rudely. His mirror was charmed to insult everybody but Sirius himself. James rolled his eyes. He checked his watch, and then cussed.

"I'm going to be late. See you later!" he called to his friends as he fled the room. Much to his luck, Lily wasn't yet down from her room. Alice appeared at the top of the staircase. "She's almost ready, James. We'll be down in just a moment."

James shrugged. "Not a problem. You look great, by the way," he complimented.

She smiled and dismissed this with a wave of her hand. "Oh, it's nothing. Lily makes me look as if I just pulled myself out of a dumpster."

"Rubbish," came a gentle voice. Lily stood behind Alice, smiling tenderly at her friend.

James gaped at her. Loose red curls that cascaded half way down her back framed Lily's stunning face. Even though she was drop-dead gorgeous without makeup, a little mascara, blush, and lip-gloss accentuated her natural beauty.

She wore a simple, dark green, silk, floor-length dress. It was light, and graceful but highlighted her small waist and mile long legs. The dress was low-cut enough to reveal a little bit of cleavage but not enough to be considered sleazy. There was a little twist of a ribbon under the bust that continued to tie into a bow in the back.

She dazzled his eyes.

He floundered around in his brain, looking for something to say. "You look…beautiful," he said, for lack of a better word. He could have used gorgeous, or stunning, or even dazzling, but those choices didn't occur to him until after he finished.

She descended the stairs slowly, trying to avoid tripping on the hem of her dress, or breaking an ankle in her strappy high heels. She took James's outstretched hand, sighing happily when his warm skin met hers. A series of tingles shot up her spine, and her knees shook.

"Extraordinary," he whispered in her ear, handing her a bouquet of colorful flowers he had hidden behind his back. She giggled.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she praised him. A smiling Alice cleared her throat.

"Well, you two kids have fun. I have to go meet Frank," she said. Lily's eyebrows shot up so far that they disappeared behind her bangs.

"Ahh, so that's where you've been lately…" Lily concluded. Alice blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Frank Longbottom? Isn't he the seventh year Hufflepuff?" James asked. Alice nodded. "I hear he's a great guy. Brilliant Quidditch player, too." Lily laughed.

"Of course that's what you care about." Lily turned to Alice, and smiled warmly. "I have to say I approve entirely. But since when do you listen to what I say?" Alice hugged her, and thanked them before hurrying off to meet her date.

James held out his arm. "Shall we?" he asked, and led her to the Great Hall they had left just 2 hours ago. They both gasped when they saw it.

Four huge trees stood in each corner of the large room, all decorated with the colors of a specific house. The four long tables had been replaced with several circular ones, draped in white tablecloths, with lit candles in the center. A large stage dominated the far wall, where the professors usually sat. Mistletoe hung in the frames of the doors, and twinkling garlands were strung across the walls and between the doorways. The ceiling had been bewitched to spew snow and icicles dangled from nearly every surface. In one corner, a choir of angles sang Christmas songs.

Lily threw her arms around James, interrupting his ogling. "We did a good job," he said. She laughed happily. Then Dumbledore stood up, and all the talking cut off.

He held his arms open to the students present and said, "Welcome, to Hogwarts' annual Yule Ball. I would like to thank everyone who contributed to this joyous occasion, and I think our Head Boy and Girl, James Potter, and Lily Evans deserve a warm round of applause." The hall burst into applause, a majority of the noise emanating from the Gryffindors. Hardly any of the Slytherins so much as raised a hand. Lily could see Lucius Malfoy and his cronies sneering at her.

The red in her cheeks was slowly fading as the clapping died down. "Thank you. I'd like to say Merry Christmas to all…and now we eat!" No sooner had the words left the Headmaster's mouth the tables had been filled with delicious looking food. James and Lily took their seats next to their friends, and a very pretty blonde girl that could only be Sirius's date.

Sirius let out a low whistle when he saw Lily. "Whoa, Lily Flower has a sexy side! Lucky, James!" he exclaimed, ignoring his date's scowl. James punched his arm and muttered something to him.

"This place looks amazing, Prongs!" Peter squeaked excitedly. "I don't know how you do it." Peter sighed dreamily and James shifted uncomfortably. Lily pressed her face against James's shoulder to smother her laughter.

"Well it wasn't without help," he said, nudging the recovered Lily. She rolled her eyes, trying to hide her surprise. The old, less lovable James would've taken credit for everything. She smiled to herself, thinking that she liked this James much better.

After they had stuffed themselves on the food, James stood up, and held his hand out. "Care to dance, Miss Evans?" he teased. She grasped his hand, and stood up.

"If you insist, Mr. Potter," Lily agreed, and followed him into the crowd. Sirius laughed and shook his head.

"Dolts," he muttered, but he and his date, followed by Alice and Frank, also got up to dance. Dorcas and Marlene bid Remus and Peter goodbye and went to go find someone to dance with.

Remus clapped Peter on the back. "Looks like it's just you and me, mate," he remarked, grinning. "Would you fancy a dance?"

Peter grimaced at him. "Bloody hell, Moony! Let's go find us some girls," he suggested, getting up and making his way into the crowd, Remus sighed but obliged.

Lily sighed and rested her head on James's shoulder. They moved slowly in a square formation, keeping on beat with the slow song. "Having fun?" he murmured in her ear. She smiled up at him, staring into his eyes.

"Loads," she replied simply. He grinned lovingly at her.

"I'm glad," he said, and kissed her soft hair. She closed her eyes and sighed again, leaning into him with a slight smile on her lips.

"Love you, James," she whispered. These simple words never ceased to please him. He grinned broadly.

"I love you, too," he said against her hair. She could hear the smile in his voice. "What to get out of here?" he asked suddenly.

She contemplated for a moment, and then nodded. _Don't do anything stupid!_ She commanded herself. Lily took his hand, and they slipped out of the Great Hall, unnoticed by the others. "You might need your cloak," James warned.

"Accio cloak!" Lily muttered and her black velvet cloak came zooming toward her. She fastened the clasp around her neck, and looked back to James. He already had his wool cloak on.

James pushed open the doors and led her outside. It was snowing lightly, but the sky was clear and the crescent moon was bright in the sky.

They stopped walking when they reached the beech tree by the lake's edge. The vast lake was frozen over, and, like the ground, was covered in a blanket of fresh snow. James conjured a large blanket and spread it out over the cold ground. He started a little fire with a flick of his wand, and they basked in the warmth.

James lay back, gazing up at the stars, and Lily curled up next to him, her head resting on his chest. They lay in silence for a while—there was just nothing to say. Lily was the first to break the silence. She looked up at James. The shadows of the flames were dancing across his handsome face. "What do you want to do…once we get out of her?" she asked. Lily had almost said '…when you grow up' but she realized that they were 17 and, in just a few short months, they would be out on there own, in the real world—the dangerous world.

James looked down at her, wondering what she would do if he told her. He sighed. _She'll find out soon enough_, he thought. "I was actually thinking about becoming an Auror," he admitted. To his surprise, she smiled.

"That doesn't really shock me." When he raised his eyebrows, she shrugged and said, "You seem like the type," she explained. James chuckled.

"And what 'type' is that exactly?" he asked. She didn't laugh.

"The type to want to face things head on. And the type that wants to do something beneficial to the world. I guess you're kind of like me that way," she said matter-of-factly. "I also want to be an Auror, you know. I hate knowing that innocent people out there are dying at the hands of Voldemort, Muggles, and wizards alike. And I want to do something about it."

He stared at her in shock. Lily, an Auror? He couldn't quite picture her dueling Death Eaters, much less Voldemort! She was too small, too precious. "What? Are you _mad_?" he hissed. At first Lily looked startled by his reaction, and then angry.

"James Potter, are you implying—" she began angrily, but James cut her off.

"Lily, you cant! It's too dangerous—you could get killed! I won't let you…I can't let you," he said, shaking his head, and wincing at the thought of her fighting dark wizards.

Her face softened a little bit, and she reached her fingers up to his cheek. Lily touched his face lightly. "I could say the same thing about you," she pointed out softly. He took her hands and kissed them gently.

"Just promise me one thing," James said, and Lily nodded. "Promise we're in this together." Lily smiled charmingly at him and took his face in her hands and kissed his lips with a passion that could've set the forest on fire.

"I promise," she vowed. James pulled her on top of him and kissed her again, and again.

A/N: Yeah, it got a smidge bit sappy there, but I'm not one to complain. However, if you are, click that rectangular button down there, and tell me about it. I love getting reviews. Really, I do. They mean someone actually took the time to read my story. Math test tomorrow. Wish me luck. I'm going to need it.

-Livelier


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I think today might be the first day in multiple weeks where I have not had any homework at all. But final exams make up for it. Ick. Anyway, I thought I might celebrate by posting two new chapters, as well as a oneshot I wrote this weekend. So, here's a pretty long chapter for you all. Kinda fluffy towards the end. I had just watched The Proposal when I wrote this, if that explains anything. And it's Christmas in Hogwarts world--there is nothing more romantic than Christmas. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the rights to everything Harry Potter related. As a result of this, she is a mega millionaire. I am not.

Lily woke up the next morning to an empty room. She stood up and stretched. Something fluttered to the floor. Lily bent down and retrieved the parchment. It was a note from Alice. The note read:

Hey, Sleeping Beauty, we're all down at breakfast. That was quite the event you put on last night. We all had a great time, thanks to you. Too bad we missed you there. Sneak off somewhere with James did you? That's what I thought.

Love,

Alice

She rolled her eyes, and set down the note. Lily quickly changed into her regular clothes and went downstairs for breakfast. The Great Hall had returned to its former grandeur, the tables back in the places and the stage gone. Only the Christmas trees remained.

"Hey," she greeted her friends sleepily. Then she realized that the hall was mostly empty, and somewhere in the back of her mind, it registered that students must have already left for the holidays. Lily took her seat between James and Alice, who was joined by Frank. James pecked her cheek, and she smiled. "Thanks." James grinned.

"Anytime," he replied airily, then turned his attention to Sirius who was actively planning his usual Christmas prank. Alice was busy discussing her plans for the Hogsmeade trip the next day. Apparently, Frank had promised some of his mates he'd spend the day with them, so Alice turned to Lily.

"You'll spend the day with me, won't you, Lily?" she asked. Lily nodded, and watched as Alice's face lit up. "Great! But I haven't gotten your Christmas present yet…" Alice trailed off thoughtfully.

"That's okay, Alice. I'll keep Lily busy, while you do your shopping—oh, shut up, Sirius!" James cried when Sirius snorted into his goblet of pumpkin juice. "I already have her present so that won't be a problem," James continued.

Lily slapped her palm to her forehead. "Merlin's beard!" she exclaimed. "I haven't done any Christmas shopping." She swore under her breath, and Remus chuckled.

"Relax, Lily. It's not really a big deal if you don't get us presents—but I should speak for myself." Remus winked at her as Sirius's fork clattered to his plate.

"No presents? What's Christmas without presents?!" Sirius whined. James slapped him across the back of his head.

"Ungrateful little prat," he muttered, and then smiled at Lily. "Don't worry about getting them presents. Sirius gets enough from my parents, anyway," James assured her with a smile.

"_Your_ parents?" Lily asked, confused. Why would James's parents give Sirius loads of presents?

"Oh, yeah, did Prongs not tell you?" Sirius said, his mouth filled to the brim. "I've lived with the Potters since fifth year, when I ran away from home. Let's just say my whole family is very…devoted to Voldemort's cause and they reckon I ought to have that blasted Dark Mark burned into my arm to match theirs. I'm not exactly up for that, so I live at the Potter mansion during the holidays." Sirius grinned, unaffected by this, as he stuffed a whole muffin in his mouth. James rolled his eyes.

"I think my parents give him more presents than their own son! But, then again, I don't really care how many I get," James said. Lily seriously doubted this, and an idea began to form itself in her head.

Her bottle green eyes sparkled mysteriously when she said "I'll try to keep that in mind." James gave her a quizzical look, but didn't press the subject

James got up from his seat and kissed Lily's head. "See you, Lils. I'm going flying. Want to come, Padfoot?" Sirius jumped up, swallowing his muffin whole.

"Have fun," Lily said half-heartedly. Her hand was still tingling from when he held it under the table, and she missed his warmth already. _I'm in way over my head_, she thought.

The next day, after Alice left to go shopping, James took Lily to the Three Broomsticks for a butter beer (Madam Rosmerta refused to give him Firewhiskey, promising him that she would once he was out of school) and then assisted her in her Christmas shopping. She forced him to wait outside while she got his gift.

Lily went into Zonko's and Apparated to the Quidditch Supply Shop. She quickly purchased his gift and, after charming it to the size of a small box, put it in an empty Zonko's bag. She went back outside to meet him. Lily took his hand, and they walked slowly back to the castle.

"Did you get everything you needed?" James asked in a soft voice, his thumb rubbing on the back of her hand. He smiled down at her.

"Yes, what about you?" she replied casually, her lips twitching as she tried not to smile. He chuckled quietly.

"Oh, Lily, don't be daft. You're the only one who waits until three days before Christmas to get their shopping done," he teased. They were back at the school by now, and Lily promised to meet him in the Great Hall in ten minutes.

She dashed up the stairs to her dorm, and stuffed her bags under her bed. She pointed her wand at the gifts and transfigured them to look like various items you would find under a bed: shoes, socks, bottles of nail polish, etcetera. She smiled to herself, satisfied and went back down to the Great Hall, already aching to see James again.

"Merry Christmas! Lily, wake up! It's Christmas morning!" Alice exclaimed, bouncing on the edge of Lily's bed. Lily rolled over and buried her face in the pillow.

"No," she moaned. "It's too early!" Alice sighed dramatically and stood up, grabbing her wand.

"This is your own fault. _Aguamenti_," Alice muttered, and a stream of water shot out of the tip of her wand. Lily screamed and jumped out of bed, her hair dripping wet, scowling. Alice burst out laughing and Lily turned beet red. "You…look…. drowning cat," she choked out between fits of laughter. Lily had to smile—Alice didn't mean any harm, and Lily knew that. She performed the drying charm on herself. "Okay, now you have to get dressed," Alice said. Lily's lip slipped into a pout.

"Alice, why can't I wear my pajamas? You already sprayed water at my head!" Lily whined. Alice threw up her hands in defeat, and Lily grinned at her best friend.

"Alright, fine! Could you at least do something with your hair though?" she pleaded, tossing her the brush. "I'm going to get Frank, so I'll meet you in you and James's common room in a few minutes." And with that, she left

Lily finished brushing her hair and then gathered the presents from under the bed, and, after transfiguring them back to their original forms, went downstairs.

James and the rest of his fellow Marauders were there already. Sirius was kneeling by the huge tree, counting his presents, while James lay, sprawled across the sofa, playing with that blasted snitch of his. Remus was reading in the armchair, and Peter was watching James with an awed expression on his face.

"Morning, Evans!" Sirius greeted her cheerily. Lily muttered her reply and approached James, who immediately put the snitch away and shifted to make room for her on the couch. He beamed at her, his face glowing. Lily put the presents under the tree and lay down next to James on the sofa. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, so that her back was pressed up against his chest. His other hand caressed her hair gently.

"Morning, sunshine," he whispered. Lily giggled and placed a soft, but sweet kiss on his waiting lips. However, even brief, the kiss didn't fail to put butterflies in her stomach.

"Merry Christmas," she breathed back.

Alice and Frank entered the room then, and seated themselves on the floor. Sirius grinned and exclaimed, "Present time!" They went around the room, each opening one present at a time (except for Sirius, who opened two because he had so many.)

From James, Lily got a small heart-shaped, gold locket with a small diamond in the middle of the heart. When she opened it, she saw a picture of her and James smiling and laughing while dancing at the Yule Ball. At this, tears welled up in her eyes, and she kissed James lovingly on the lips. Everyone except Sirius looked away to give them privacy. Sirius made a comment laced with unmistakable innuendo, to which James responded by chucking the nearest solid object at his head.

Remus, Peter, and Frank all go her some Muggle romance novels, and she received a personalized photo album of their years at Hogwarts from Alice. Dorcas and Marlene had both gone home for the holidays but left Lily some money and a card telling her to go buy whatever she would like. Lily was very surprised when she opened Sirius's gift to her. She had been expecting something silly, and pointless, if not extremely inappropriate, but instead he bought her _100 Uncommon Household Spells and their Uses_. She hugged him tightly, ignoring everyone's titters and James's glare.

Sirius just about jumped for joy when he opened Lily's gift to him: _101 Pick-up lines for Wizard Dummies. _He was overjoyed and promised to use them on the first pretty—single, as Lily had interjected—girl he found. Alice loved her silver charm bracelet, and Remus, and Peter both received books from Lily. Seeing as she didn't know him very well, she gave Frank 15 galleons to buy whatever he wished.

James was the last to open his present from Lily. She looked at him anxiously, gauging his reaction. A smile broke out across his face as he slowly unwrapped the gift. Then his face faltered a bit and fell. The box was _empty_. Lily laughed and reached under the couch. "You said you wouldn't mind if I didn't get you anything," she explained, pulling out another present. James laughed, and proceeded to unwrap it. He opened it slowly, trying not to ruin the pretty wrapping paper. He reached into the box, almost his entire arm disappearing before pulling out a brand new broom.

"Oh, no, Lily! This must have cost you a fortune…" he mused out loud. James was staring, impressed at the broom he held in his hands. Sirius let out a low whistle, and swore under his breath. Lily just shrugged.

"I figured it was the least I could do after jinxing your old broom to throw you off that one time," she said casually. True, it had cost her a fortune, but it was worth it. "Never you mind." James kissed her neck and exposed shoulder repeatedly. She leaned in against his chest, inhaling his scent.

"I love you," James reminded her in a gentle voice before hugging her tighter to his body. Being on the couch still, Lily wasn't uncomfortable in his embrace.

"I love you, too, James," she whispered back. Noticing the stares of her friends, she untangled their limbs and stood up. "Shall we go down to eat?" Lily suggested nonchalantly. Everyone raised their eyebrows at the sudden change in mood, but obliged. Soon they were all laughing at Sirius, who was, as promised, trying out his pick-up lines on a few unsuspecting subjects.

Lily looked outside and noticed that a fresh layer of snow coated the ground. She could tell this was going to be the best Christmas yet.

A/N: Thoughts anyone? I would love to hear from you. Reviews light up my day! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Oh, how I love this chapter. It's the longest one yet, with a total of nearly 3000 words. 2, 851 to be exact. And that's before the author's note. But who even reads these??? Just a bit of a WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF TOWARDS THE END. Not clost to anything that would make this worthy of an M rating, but for those who don't like "snog action" then I would suggest you don't read that particular part. Anywho, R&R! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine. That was boring, huh?

"This is so boring!" James whined to Lily as they strolled through the corridors looking for rule-breakers out after curfew. "Can't we do something to make this fun? We should play truth or dare," he suggested. Lily rolled her eyes but agreed. "Okay, Lils, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she answered automatically. She flushed, and James smirked at her.

"Hmm… What are you afraid of?" he asked. Lily bit her lips as she turned the question over in her mind. He could almost see the wheels turning in her head. "I'm afraid of losing the people I love to this horrid war. It would kill me if someone gave their life trying to protect me…by joining Voldemort or otherwise." Her voice broke—she could vividly picture James joining the Death Eaters so the Dark Lord wouldn't kill Lily.

James pulled her into his arms and hugged her close to his chest like she was the most precious thing in the world. "Shh… Lily, you're okay. I'll never let anything happen to you." He pulled back so he could look in her almond-shaped eyes. "I swear to never let anything happen to you." Lily reached up and touched his lips gently with her fingers.

"I know. I'm not worried about me so much," she said softly with a small smile on her face. James frowned, his brow knitting together.

"You must know by know that I can take care of myself fairly well," he protested. Lily grinned and nodded.

"Truth or dare, James?" she asked, picking up their game. He grinned wickedly.

"Dare." Lily laughed—she had suspected that would be his answer. She wiggled her eyebrows playfully, and smirked.

"I dare you to streak through the Ravenclaw common room," she said. James's jaw dropped. He definitely wasn't expecting that. Lily gasped dramatically. "James Potter, prankster extraordinaire, isn't _afraid_ is he?" she challenged.

James pretended to look highly affronted. "Oh, I'll do it. When?" he queried. Lily looked down and checked her watch.

"Now would be perfectly fine with me," she recommended. James grinned and shook his head, disbelievingly.

"You're becoming more like me each and every day. Are you coming to watch this historical event unfold?"

Lily shook her head. "No, I'm going to spare my eyes that sight," she teased. "Besides, someone has to be the responsible one and finish our patrol." James leaned down and kissed her swiftly on the lips then took off towards the Ravenclaw tower.

Lily stared after him for a moment then continued checking broom closets and cupboards for wrong doers. She pulled open the door to a closet and jumped back in surprise. Sirius and Rosie Davidson, a sixth year Hufflepuff, came out of the closet looking extremely disheveled, and breathing heavily. "Sirius!" Lily exclaimed. "I'm going to pretend I didn't see anything I shouldn't have. That'll be five points each. Now go back to your dorms," she commanded, pointing down the hall. Sirius's cocky grin didn't fade.

"That's okay, Evans. Where's Jamsie?" Sirius asked looking around. Lily felt her face heat up considerably. This didn't go unnoticed by Sirius. "Wasn't he supposed to be with you?" Lily reddened still.

"Er," she began with a triumphant smile, "You might want to check the Ravenclaw common room." Sirius cocked an eyebrow higher than should be humanly possible. "We were playing truth or dare," Lily explained. Sirius laughed.

"Ah, now this is something I have to see!" he supposed and began running down the hall.

"Sirius!" A very confused Rosie called after him, waving her hands wildly over her head.

"I'll see you later, Stacie!" Sirius yelled back over his shoulder. The poor girl turned to Lily with a lost expression on her face.

"Who is Stacie?" she asked the Head Girl. Lily refrained from rolling her eyes. Sirius really should choose snogging partners who at least had some shred of intelligence.

"Stacie? I heard Rosie," Lily lied smoothly. _He so owes me for this_, she thought. Rosie looked satisfied with this, and turned and walked away, hips swaying a little bit more than was natural for a girl.

The next morning at breakfast, everyone was talking about the stunt James pulled. Lily took her usual seat next to him. So no longer had to force anyone to move over to make space for her; every day when she entered the Great Hall, people automatically cleared the space next to James.

"Morning, Lils," he said while running a hand through his hair. The action used to infuriate her, but now she just found it endearing. She kissed him quickly and began filling her plate.

"I hope you haven't been telling everyone that you're little prank last night was my idea," she said. James shook his head at her.

"Nope. I'm taking _all_ the credit for that one." James smirked and stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Good. If McGonnagal found out it was my idea, she would skin me alive or _worse_," she muttered, looking around warily. The entire Ravenclaw table was buzzing; the talk all centered on James. Several girls stared hungrily at James. Lily caught their eye, and glared at them. If looks could kill, those girls would have crumpled to the ground in a millisecond. Some of the older, braver girls glowered back at Lily, silently daring her to do something rash.

James snorted, bringing her back to the present conversation. "Yeah, like take away your Head Girl badge…" he let his sentence trail off as he saw the look she was giving him. "So who's up for a snowball fight later?" Everyone, excluding Lily, piped up eagerly.

"Well, I have homework to complete, so I think I'll pass on that one," Lily said sourly. She got up and left the Great Hall. Alice gave James a reproving look, and jerked her head towards the double doors.

"I'll be back," James excused himself, and ran after her. Sirius shot him that _you're-barking-mad_ look, and rolled his eyes.

James found her in the library doing her Arithmancy work. He sat down beside her, but she didn't look up. "Lily," he said softly, "it's Saturday. Come on; let's have some fun. I promise I'll do homework with you tomorrow." This aroused a reaction out of her. She huffed and dropped her quill.

"No, James. I take this stuff seriously. You may think homework is rubbish, and is a waste of your time, but you don't have to work to get good marks. Whereas I am constantly studying and working to get half as good of grades as you!" she said, exasperated. Her face hardened a bit and she added, "And I'm sorry I take my responsibilities seriously." James knew that she was talking about her role as Head Girl now. He groaned loudly, inspiring a sharp noise from Madam Pince.

"Look, Lily, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," he apologized. She still looked upset, so he went on. "I know your job means a lot to you, and you're very dedicated to it. I could only hope for that kind of quality in a Head Girl. The students of Hogwarts should consider themselves lucky to have a leader like you. I know I do." James stared into her eyes, pleading. After what seemed like ages, Lily gave him a small smile.

"I still want to be mad at you but I can't—not when you look at me like that," she admitted, and James felt proud for the moment to know he held that kind of a power over the invincible Lily Evans. She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. "Besides, you sure do know how to make a girl feel better," Lily told him. "And you don't give yourself enough credit. You're a great Head Boy, and people appreciate your likeability, and easy-going nature. Especially those kids who sneak away for a snogging session after curfew," she teased him. James knew he was forgiven, and grinned at her.

"Well someone has to cut them a break once in a while." He paused briefly. "So…does this mean you're going to join us in our epic snow battle between good and evil?"

She chuckled and tilted her head to one side. "That depends," she said, shrugging, "who's on the evil side?"

James's lips curved into a wicked smirk, and his eyes twinkled. "Well, you, me, and Sirius, of course. Who else?"

Lily laughed and nodded, taking his hand. "In that case…I guess I just have to, don't I?" James jumped up and began a victory dance around the library. His flailing limbs, and happy singing was just too much for her. Lily doubled over in laughter.

"James! Stop it, you're embarrassing me!" she protested, but couldn't keep the smile off her face. They heard the sound of someone clearing their throat from behind them, and their laughter immediately cut off as they spun around to see who it was.

"Keep—your—voices—DOWN!" Madam Pince screeched. James cringed visibly, and Lily hastily grabbed her books.

"Sorry, Madam Pince. Er, we'll just be leaving now…" Lily said quickly, taking James's hand and pulling him out of the library, giggling all the way.

"Aahh! Sirius you're going down!" Alice yelled when a snowball hit her in the face. Before she could do anything, another ball of snow hit her in the back of her head.

"Nice one, Lils!" James called to her, laughing. Alice turned around and hurled a snowball at James, who ducked, narrowly avoiding it. But when he stood up, another one hit him hard in the chest. "Arg! Moony!" James nearly growled, and bent down to scoop up some more ammo. Alice laughed and slapped Remus a high-five.

James called for a team huddle. Lily and Sirius ran forward to meet him, whilst Frank, Alice, Remus, and Peter formed a tight circle about 10 yards away.

"Okay, team, when I say 'three' we're all going to throw snowballs at Peter. Got it?" Sirius and Lily both nodded. "Alright. Break!" They all clapped their hands and dispersed. James caught Lily's hand, and pulled her in close to whisper something in her ear. A huge smile flitted across her face and she nodded eagerly.

She kissed his lips quickly, shivers traveling down her spine, and said, "And that's why I love you." James leaned in and kissed her again, their lips lingering this time, moving in perfect synchronization.

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck, and parted her lips beneath his. Her fingers reached up to run through his messy, black hair. He groaned, and his hands slipped beneath her shirt to the bare skin of her waist. She gasped at the shock that rippled through her body when his cold hands touched her, and pulled away. Only then did they notice their friends standing there--all of them staring.

"Later," he promised in a voice so low, only Lily could hear him. Anticipation curled in her stomach at the thought of 'later'. She smiled sheepishly at her friends, who promptly rolled their eyes at the happy couple.

Remus bent down to grab snow, and all the others followed suit. "One," James called. The group of wizards finished packing their snow into hard-packed balls. "Two." Everyone lined up, a few feet between the two teams. Sirius and Remus had their game faces on, and Peter looked terrified. James and Lily exchanged glances. James winked. "Three!"

Sirius launched a snowball at Peter, which hit him square in a very sensitive spot, and then he looked around. Four snowballs hit Sirius in various places. Two hit him in the face and head, and the other two in the chest. He fell backwards onto the snow, and the seventh years burst into hysteric laughter.

"You bloody traitors!" Sirius exclaimed. He jumped up and tackled James to the ground, pining his arms above his head. "What are you going to do now, Jamesie?" Sirius teased. "You going to call your precious Lilykins over here to help you?" James grinned evilly, his eyes gleaming.

"Sod off, Black," James warned in a mock menacing tone. Sirius laughed down and him, and quirked an eyebrow.

"I'd like to see you try and make me, Pron—" His sentence was cut off with a sharp gasp as James brought his knee up to his stomach. James hopped up, a gleeful grin on his face, and dusted the snow off his back, and shoulders.

His friends nodded appreciatively. "Nicely done, James. I'll have to remember that one," Frank complimented. Lily reached for his hand, and pulled him to her.

"Thank you. I was hoping I wouldn't have to come in and save you. I can't have people thinking James Potter isn't"—gasp—"_manly_ enough to save himself from Sirius Black," Lily joked. Meanwhile, Peter walked over to Sirius and held out a hand.

"Need some help, mate?" he asked. Remus snickered and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, 'always the suck up'.

Sirius spoke up from his position on the ground. "Oh, stuff it, Moony. At least Peter had the _decency _to be a gentleman and help me out." Sirius raised his voice so that the others could hear his latter statement. Everyone rolled their eyes, and snorted at that.

Alice looked up at the sky and frowned. The Sun was low in the sky, turning the clouds a range of colors including pink, gold, and purple. It was gorgeous.

The group stood there, watching the sunset until the sun finally disappeared behind the horizon.

"Come on, we'd better get back inside," James reminded them. They all turned and began to walk back to the castle. Sirius lingered behind, spotting some pretty sixth years by the lake's edge. "You, too, Sirius! I don't care how pretty they are! We've got a match tomorrow," James called over his shoulder without turning around. He knew Sirius only too well.

Sirius's face slipped into a pout. "Oh, come on, Jamesie!" he whined, throwing frantic glances back at the girls, praying they would stay put.

James stopped walking, ignoring Lily's impatience. "You know, as your best mate, I would say go, but as your captain…" Sirius's face fell at James's last words. "I say get your sorry arse upstairs, and in bed," James said firmly, pointing to the doors of the castle. Sirius glared at his best mate and Quidditch captain, but marched up the stairs and through the doors, nose high in the air. James grinned triumphantly and followed him, pulling Lily along after him.

They gave the password to the Fat Lady at the Gryffindor common room, and watched, amused, as Sirius stomped up the stairs to his dorm and slammed the door.

"Always such a child," James said, disapprovingly, shaking his head. Lily wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Hmm…who does that remind me of?" she teased. Then she remembered something, and her stomach did flip-flops just thinking about it. "Is it later yet?" she murmured.

James pulled away. "You know how much I would like it to be, but since I have a match tomorrow morning, I think later will have to be after the match. I need my sleep." But contrary to his words, he placed a series of butterfly kisses along her neck and jaw.

"Bollocks. No one really needs sleep," Lily disagreed, tangling her fingers in his hair. He groaned, and brought her mouth to meet his. She smiled against his lips, and leaned into him even more. Suddenly, they found themselves falling. They landed on the floor of the common room, Lily perched on top of James, their limbs so entangled, it was hard to tell where James ended and Lily began.

"Well I'm glad you two love each other, but would you mind doing so in another, more private venue?" Alice's voice interrupted them. They jumped apart, and looked to the source of the voice.

Alice had just climbed through the portrait hole, and had seen the entire scene unfold before her eyes. She stood with one hand on her hip, the other hanging at her side, wearing a strangely smug expression. She walked forward and grabbed Lily's hand, pulling her and James up from the floor. "Now, James, if you'll excuse us, Lily and I have some…chatting to do," Alice said with a wink, and started to pull Lily towards the stairs. Lily, after extreme difficulty, managed to shake Alice off and run back to James. She kissed his surprised lips quickly, and then ran back to her best friend and tugged an amused Alice up to their dorm.

A/N: Yeah, like I said, lots of fluffy goodness (in my eyes at least). What can I say? I'm a sucker for romance. Hope you liked it! If you want to tell me how much you liked it, or hated it, or something in between, just click that little gray/blue button down there. Also, if you have any questions, I'll reply to your review, or you can send me a message on my profile. I'd be happy to answer. Hey, thanks for the reviews and all the hits/visitors to my story!! You have no idea how much I appreciate it!

~Livelier~


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I've been waiting for this chapter for a very looonnggg time! We finally get some Quidditch action! Woohoo!! This is my longest chapter yet, so hopefully it makes up for the next one which barely breaks a thousand words. Anyway, Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited this story!! R&R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zilch, zip, nada, nothing.

"James, you have to eat something before the match!" Lily cried, trying to force-feed him scrambled eggs and pancakes. But she doubted he even heard her; he and Sirius were too busy staring daggers at the Slytherin team.

"They are going down!" Sirius muttered, picking up a large chocolate chip muffin unconsciously. "We're going to pummel them to a fine, crispy powder, and then feed the remains to the Giant Squid!" Lily stared at the muffin that was now nothing by tiny crumbs after being squeezed and strangled by Sirius's hands. James nodded his head vigorously, whilst giving multiple Slytherins the finger.

"They won't even know what hit them," Alice chimed in. They all looked to Lily for her morbid support but she was staring sadly at the muffin.

"Poor little muffin. It didn't even have a chance. What did it ever do to you?" she asked Sirius. Then she noticed that the entire group was staring curiously at her. Lily cleared her throat. " Er, right—yes, they won't see it coming…pulverized—yup," she agreed, a familiar warmth spreading across her face. She was sure her face was now redder than her hair.

Sirius looked away and leaned over to James. "The girl is off her rocker, I tell you," he whispered loudly.

Lily's hands clenched into fists around her spoon, and she straightened her back, pulling herself up to look more intimidating. "I am not!" she argued hotly. "I was just…preoccupied, that's all." Sirius looked unconvinced and Alice just rolled her eyes.

The rest of the Gryffindor team appeared behind James. They were all dressed in the red and gold Quidditch robes, and held their broomsticks in their hands. "Ready, Captain?" the keeper, Alexis Bidwell, a third year with exceptional reflexes, asked.

James swiftly gulped down his goblet of pumpkin juice, and nodded. "Almost. You go ahead, and I'll meet you down there in just a minute."

Sirius smirked and joined the rest of his team. "That's code for: give me and my girlfriend privacy so I can get a good luck snog before the match," he informed the team. A few of them laughed but the younger ones shifted their weight, and blushed at the casual reference to snogging. Alice laughed airily and led the team out of the Great Hall.

James retrieved his broom from under the bench where had had stowed it. "You're coming, right?" he asked Lily hopefully. He beamed when she nodded enthusiastically.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she assured him. James breathed a sigh of relief, and then began tapping his foot nervously. Lily placed her food on top of his and squeezed his hand. "Don't worry, you'll do great. You always do," she said soothingly.

"You're right," he said with conviction, perkier already. "I am great. Thanks, Lils! I'll see you at the match." He gave her a quick kiss, then hopped up, and jogged smoothly out of the Hall.

James looked around at his team slowly. Each one of the players added something special to the team that made them work together flawlessly. "All right, team," he addressed them in that authoritative voice he reserved for Head Boy and captain business. Everyone stared at his or her leader with eager expressions. Sirius was smiling gleefully, probably thinking about pulverizing Slytherin. "Now I know we have the talent to crush those dirty… well, yes, but we can't let them get inside out head. That's how they win. I need you to block them out of your mind and stay focused on the game. Just remember everything we've learned and keep your eye on the prize." James locked eyes with every one of his players, before his lips curled into a smirk. "Oh, and one other thing," he said, looking directly at Sirius, "when you foul, try not to get caught. You can bet they'll be playing dirty as all get out. Anyone who has ever hurt or upset you…well, let's just settle it out there.

James shouldered his broom, the team following his exampled, and clapped a hand on Sirius's back. "You ready for this?" The team cheered loudly, and James nodded, and led the way out of the locker room.

It was a beautiful day for a game of Quidditch. There was a slight breeze, just enough to carry the Quaffle with a little bit more force, and the sun was shining brightly, which, Ben, the seeker, claims makes it easier to see the Snitch because the Sun glints of the little gold ball.

"And here come the Gryffindor team, led by captain and chaser, James Potter!" the announcer, Frank Longbottom, yelled. The crowd erupted into deafening cheers, and some of the fans even held up signs. You could barely hear the boos coming from the Slytherin section. James spotted Lily in the crowd—her brilliant red hair was impossible to miss—and waved at her. She waved back ardently and held two thumbs up.

"Directly behind Potter is one of the Beaters, Sirius Black, Chaser, Alice Prewett—woohoo! Go Alice! Oh, sorry, Professor," Frank said quickly after seeing McGonnagal's expression. "Then we have the Keeper, Alexis Bidwell, second Beater, Dorcas Meadows, Seeker, Ben Bidwell, and last but certainly not least, Chaser Marlene McKinnon."

The Gryffindor team lined up across from the Slytherins. Madam Hooch ordered the captains to shake hands, so James promptly spit in his palm and held it out to Rodolphus Lestrange. He did the same, and they grasped hands, twisting each other's wrists as if trying to break them. Neither showed any signs of being in pain, but when they turned away, they both rubbed their wrists.

All fourteen players mounted their brooms. Madam Hooch stepped forward with her whistle in hand. "Now I want a good, clean game today, but I doubt that will happen, so try not to do any permanent damage," she said, frowning at Lestrange. She released the balls, and blew her whistle.

"And they're OFF!" Frank exclaimed. "Gryffindor has possession of the Quaffle. McKinnon passes to Alice, Alice to Potter—ooh, watch out, James! Oh, nice move, Potter!

Lily cringed as a Bludger nearly hit James in the arm, but, fortunately, he jerked his broom up just in time to avoid it. Now he was racing towards Slytherin's goals. He faked right, but then tossed it in the middle hoop. "GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" The crowd cheered loudly as James took a victory lap around the pitch. Lily screamed louder that anyone was he flew near the Gryffindor section. He winked at her as he zoomed past, and Lily blew a kiss at him.

"Slytherin has the Quaffle now. Lestrange tosses to Avery, Avery goes for the shot—Ooh, nice save by Alexis Bidwell.

Avery flew up to Alexis and spat at her. "You'll pay for that one, Mudblood!" he threatened in a low voice. Alexis responded by quickly showing him her middle finger. Luckily, McGonnagal was too focused on a confrontation between Sirius and Evon Rosier. Rosier and Regulus Black were both attempting to box Alice in so she couldn't do anything but fly straight into the stands.

"Shove off, Rosier!" Sirius shouted, ramming up against him. Nobody could hear him very well, though, because Frank was shouting angrily through the microphone.

"Stay AWAY from her you filthy…" Frank yelled.

"LONGBOTTOM! Back to the match!" McGonnagal shouted at him. Frank scowled but returned to reporting the progress of the match.

Meanwhile, Sirius decided it would be more affective to hit a Bludger at his brother's broom, so Regulus had gone spinning out of control. "Don't fall!" Sirius mocked. Regulus muttered something that only Sirius could hear, but it was clear what he said when Sirius laughed and yelled loudly, "Sorry, brother dearest, but I don't do Slytherins…much less family!" Everyone erupted into rambunctious laughter, except for the Slytherins, who were cursing and shouting furiously at Sirius.

At this point, McGonnagal grabbed the microphone away from Frank and said, "That is quite enough Mr. Black! Both of you!"

But before she could get another word in, the crowd burst into cheers again. Marlene had taken advantage of the distraction and sent the Quaffle soaring through the opposing team's goals.

"Mm, nice one, Marlene!" James shouted over to her. She grinned at him, and then raced off.

The game continued like this, Madam Hooch didn't even bother to blow the whistle any more, as no one would even listen to it. An hour into the game, the score was 80-50, Gryffindor. James had scored forty points, while Marlene and Alice both scored 20 a piece. Ben hovered over the games, squinting down at the field. After a long while, he finally saw a glint of light about 20 feet down from him, and to the right. Keeping his eye on the Snitch the entire time, he moved slowly to the right, and drifted down about ten feet, trying not to arouse any suspicion. Suddenly he dove down to the Snitch, when no one was expecting it.

"Bidwell has seen the snitch!" Frank announced excitedly. Everyone craned their necks to get a good looked at the Gryffindor Seeker.

Several Bludgers were hit in Ben's direction, but were intercepted by Dorcas and Sirius and hit back at the Slytherin Beaters. One knocked Rosier off his broom, and Regulus returned the other.

"BIDWELL HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS 230 POINTS TO 50!"

The crowd flooded the field as the team touched down on the ground. James picked Lily up off the ground and swung her around in circles, the pair of them laughing the entire time. "We won! We beat Slytherin! We won!" he canted happily. When he set her down, she proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer so she could press her lips to his.

"Congratulations," she breathed into his ear. He sent her a dazzling smile and bent in again.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't out very own Mudblood Head Girl and perfect Head Boy. Enjoying yourselves?" Rodolphus Lestrange stood behind them, flanked by Bellatrix Black, his psychotic girlfriend, Snape, Avery, Wilkes, Regulus, Rosier, and Rolfe.

Lily and James both fingered their wands underneath their robes. Lily stared coolly at Snape, while James kept a casual look on his face—only his eyes betrayed his fierce hatred for the group in front of him. "Oh, well, we would be having more fun if you would have actually been a challenge. It's no fun to beat someone who doesn't even put up a fight," he replied easily.

Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice and Frank all noticed James and Lily's predicament, and came up behind them, wands trained on the Slytherins.

"Well, hello, dearest Bella," Sirius greeted Bellatrix with a conceited smirk on his face. She grimaced at him. "You look a little worse for wear. Voldemort isn't working you too hard, is he?"

Bellatrix let out a shriek of rage, and glared balefully at her cousin. "_Never _speak the Dark Lord's name!" she hissed. Her sister, Narcissa, appeared behind her with her boyfriend Lucius Malfoy, and placed her pale hands on her sister's shoulders.

"You know of the Dark Lord's orders, Bella. You must be more careful," Narcissa reminded her. She removed her hands, and turned her icy stare on Lily and James. "And what do we have here?" she asked Bellatrix, but it was Lestrange who spoke up.

"We were simply reminding our lovely Head Girl of her place in our world," he said in a flat, monotonous voice. "And what would happen if she overstepped her bounds." To emphasize her boyfriend's words, Bellatrix drew a long, pointed finger across her throat, and shrugged, her face distorted into a false apologetic expression.

Lily was terrified, but she knew better than to wear her emotions of her sleeve. "I'm trembling in my boots," she said sarcastically. Bella's lips curled back as she leered at Lily.

"Oh, you will be," she assured Lily confidently. And, in that moment, Lily knew that Bellatrix wouldn't rest until Lily was dead. Despite this newfound knowledge, Lily kept her calm demeanor firmly intact.

"Only when Hell freezes over," Lily replied, matter-of-factly.

"It appears it already has," Snape said, looking pointedly between Lily and James. Lily cursed herself mentally, and glared at him.

A loud throat clearing sounded to their right, and for the first time, they noticed Dumbledore standing there. Snape's eyes narrowed at the man, and Bellatrix laughed out loud at the 'sad excuse for a Headmaster'. But the Slytherins all turned and walked away, led by Bellatrix and Lestrange.

Dumbledore's eyes didn't hold their usual sparkle; in fact, it looked like they held no feeling at all. "Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, will you join me for a moment? You all should return to your common room, to celebrate, of course." He smiled at them, his eyes crinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. He turned and strode back to the castle without another word. Lily and James scrambled after him.

"I just wanted to say job well done on the Yule Ball, and great match today, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said as they walked. The couple stared at the man, stunned.

"Er, thank you, Professor. It was out pleasure, really," James said quickly, before gently nudging Lily in the ribs.

"Uh, yes. Thank you, sir. We loved putting it together, and enjoyed the event itself," Lily said. They walked in silence for a moment before she added, "Was that all you wanted, Professor?"

"Oh, yes, I'm quite finished. I just wanted to offer my congratulations and thanks," he answered, obviously quite pleased with himself for some reason unbeknownst to James and Lily.

James seemed to process this in his mind for a while. "Then why…" he trailed off when Dumbledore chuckled softly. A knowing smile flashed across his face.

"Ah, well, before you were…interrupted, it seemed you two would have liked to be alone, and have some quiet…that's something your not likely to obtain with Mr. Black around," he explained with a smile. Lily flushed a deep red. The idea that the Headmaster had helped them escape their enemies so they could go snog, was highly embarrassing in her opinion. And when she snuck a glance at James, it was clear he thought the same. "Well, I'm off to the kitchens. Have a good time," the Headmaster said, and walked away. They stared after him for a while before James suggested they do just that.

"Let's go to our tree."

A/N: There you have it! Let me know if you enjoyed/hated/loved/worshiped/all of the above this chapter. I love to hear from you all! Thanks for dropping by and taking the time to read my story!

~Livelier~

P.s. Quick little vote here. Is anyone else in love with James Potter, or is it just me?!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Like I said, uber short chapter this time, but I think we get to know a bit more about the happy couple in this chapter. So, that's all I'm going to say for now. More later. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Everything thing you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling and affiliates.

"So, tell me, what's your favorite color?" Lily asked while playing with James's hair. It was a silly question, and Lily knew that, but she still couldn't help but think that maybe they didn't know enough about each other, and maybe that would hold them back.

"Red," he answered automatically. "But not that orange-red color, ugh, no. I'm talking about that rich, deep color—like the color of your hair," he explained. She blushed and James added, "It's the most beautiful thing in my world, second only to you." He placed a light kiss on the tip of her nose. "Why do you ask?"

Lily shook her head. "Oh, no reason really," she said quickly. _Too_ quickly. James noticed and narrowed his eyes. Lily sighed and shifted so she was lying on her stomach, her face just inches from his. His hand rested comfortably on the small of her back. "Okay, it's just I can't shake the thought that we know nothing about each other!" she admitted, ducking her head so he couldn't see her face. "I know you wouldn't be able to tell me what my favorite color, or band was. What if you took me to a restaurant and I wanted you to order for me? You wouldn't be able to order me my favorite food or drink. I just—" She was quickly silenced by a pair of lips on hers. She kissed him back for a moment before he pulled away.

James placed his hands on either side of her face, stared into the depths of her wide green eyes, and spoke slowly, with deliberation. "Just because I don't know your favorite food, does not mean I don't know _you_." She frowned, obviously not satisfied with his answer. She opened her mouth to protest, but James placed a finger to her lips. "For example, when you're mad, you get this fire in your eyes—I would know—and when someone sees that, they know better than to challenge you." He flashed that cocky grin that Lily had learned to love. "Except me, of course. I never did heed the warning too well."

Lily laughed, remembering the past few years, and the fights they got into along the way. "No you've never listened well at all," she agreed. The grin slid off her face as she was pulled out of her reverie. "But that doesn't prove you know me," Lily pointed out.

James nodded his head slowly, and moved so he was in an upright, sitting position, his back resting against the trunk of the Beech tree. "I know you love your rules, and you expect everyone else to follow them, but you still love to have fun while your at it—as long as that fun isn't illegal, or dangerous. But if it is, you'll still do it after a bit of prompting, but only if you aren't going to get caught." James grinned as he reminisced back to the time when Sirius spiked the punch with Firewhiskey at the End of the Year party in the common room. "You're the funniest drunk I've ever met, by the way," he added with another bout of laughter. The sight of Lily on top of a table, dancing and singing along to a love ballad by Morweena Lewis was the highlight of James's fifth year.

Lily glared at him. "Thank you," she said dryly. "You're lucky I didn't turn you into McGonnagal for that."

"Oh, and there's another thing," James continued. "Until you became Head Girl, you never turned anyone in—except for Sirius and I—unless you caught them during your patrols, or while you were on duty."

Lily wore a confused expression on her face. "How does that suggest you know me?" she asked.

"Because it proves my theory: you have loads of compassion, and you're not so much a stickler for the rules as everyone thinks." He gave her a small smile before beginning his conclusion. "You put yourself at the bottom of your priorities, you want to make a difference in the world, and you work so hard to prove that, despite your birth, you're just as good as any other person—you're not just a worthless Mudblood." James grimaced and his eyes flashed at the degrading term that had been used against Lily so many times. Lily touched his face lightly with her fingertips. He took a calming breath, and attempted to relax himself.

"And?" she prompted gently. He opened his eyes and gave her a little half-smile.

"You don't judge people, and you're bloody brilliant. You're always willing to help people, whether they deserve it or not, and you _listen_—even to professor Binns, who is probably the most boring person I've ever met." He snorted at this, and then looked down at Lily. She was surprised to see his face so soft, gently. And so utterly handsome, it almost broke her heart. "You're incredible, Lily. You're all I ever wanted, and more. I love you, and all your faults." He wiped away the tears that had brimmed over, and spilled onto her cheeks. In an attempt to lighten the mood, James said, "Oh, and your favorite color is hazel—the color of my eyes, and you don't have a favorite band because it's impossible to choose, and you don't want to limit your views. You love anything chocolate, and have a weak spot for Chai Tea."

Lily laughed and wrapped her arms around James's waist. "I love you, James." She sighed contentedly. "How did you know all that though? I never told you any of that." She looked up at his face, and saw he was smiling.

"Seven years of dedicated observation, love," he replied with a wink. Lily grinned back at him. "Come on, we'd better get going. Sirius would never forgive us if we missed his party." She laughed and let him pull her off the ground.

On the way back to the castle, they continued their quizzing, laughing all the way.

A/N: Okay, there you go. I really had fun writing this chapter, and I hope you had fun reading it too. If you did, just click that little button down there and write a quick review. I don't care if it just says "cool" or "good" or even "sucks" (ok, so maybe that's a lie) but I would like your feedback! It makes me a better writer to know what people do and dont like! Thanks so much!

~Livelier~


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Ah, I'm so excited!! This is the longest chapter I have ever written, and at nearly 6,200 words (!!!! No joke!!!!) it's almost triple my other chapters. Once again, I have to **WARN YOU THAT THERE IS MAJOR FLUFF TOWARDS THE END OF THE CHAPTER**. If you can't stomach very much, I would suggest you skip over certain parts. I was don't exactly know what I was thinking when I wrote this. Watching a sunset in Hawaii can do this sort of thing to you, I guess. Anywho, R&R please!

Disclaimer: Yeah, sadly, I don't have any part in the creation or distribution of the Harry Potter franchise. Excuse me while I go bawl my eyes out.

Lily and James were sitting in the library, both of them working hard on their homework. They had sheets of parchment, extra quills, inkwells, and books spread out in front of them. Their books were stacked so high; they could hardly see the other person they were sitting across from.

"You know, this morning during Divination, my tea leaves told me I would live a long, happy life," James announced proudly. Lily snorted. She had dropped that pointless class at the beginning of the year because she had a row with the Professor about the validity of her predictions.

"That probably means you'll die at a young age, and be living in fear up until that point," she argued. James chuckled and shrugged, allowing this.

The conversation died down for a few minutes while the pair worked studiously on their work. After a little bit, James decided conversation was necessary. "I got a letter from my mum and dad this morning," he supplied, hoping to start a conversation. There was no reply—the only sound was that of the scratching of quills on parchment. "Lily? Lily!"

Her head snapped up. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?" she asked, confused. She hadn't heard him say anything.

"Yeah, I said I got a letter from my mum and dad this morning," he repeated slowly, in a loud, clear voice. Her brow furrowed.

"Really? What did they say?" Lily looked back down at her History of Magic essay, commanding herself to divide her attention to both the essay and James.

"Well, er," he began, scratching his neck nervously. Lily looked at him curiously, wondering why he was acting so anxious. "They said they, er, would fancy meeting you…sometime." James was suddenly very focused on the paper in front of him.

Lily's eyes widened, and she was reeling inside. No wonder he was acting uneasy. "Oh" was all she could manage. After a second, she recovered. "Did they say when?"

James breathed a sigh of relief and looked up. Her face was flushed and she was chewing on her lower lip. "The Easter holidays are coming up, and they suggested you might come over for a few days over the break," he replied softly. She looked apprehensive, so he reached across the table and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Lily gave him a smile and nodded. "That's probably best. My parents have been begging to meet you, as well. Maybe I can go home with you and stay a couple of days, then you can come to my house for Easter, and we can go back to catch the Hogwarts Express together?" Lily offered.

James nodded. "That will probably work. I'll just have to check with Sirius and my parents to see if that's okay. Though I'm sure they'll jump at the opportunity to be rid of me for a few days," he joked.

Lily laughed quietly. "Rubbish. I'm sure they would love to have you around all the time. You and Sirius both, actually. Great combination the pair of you are," she teased.

James's mind wandered to the prank Sirius was pulling right now. _That we are,_ he thought happily. Since James was Head Boy now, Sirius, Peter, and Remus carried out the pranks so James wouldn't get caught. And, in turn, James came up with the plans, and made sure he and Lily were occupied, so they wouldn't get blamed for being irresponsible Heads, and get stripped of their badges. Lily had no idea about this, of course, and James intended to keep it that way for a while.

They continued to work on their homework in silence.

"You'll owl me, won't you, Lily?" Alice asked for the hundredth time, as the train stopped at Platform 9 and ¾. Alice was going with Frank to meet his mom, and was nearly about to have a nervous breakdown.

Lily took her hand and said slowly, "Alice, relax, I'm sure everything will be fine. Mrs. Longbottom will love you, everyone always does."

Alice didn't look convinced, but Frank came up to her then and announced that it was time. Alice threw one last frantic glance over her shoulder at Lily. She smiled encouragingly at her.

Suddenly everything went dark. After a moment, Lily realized that it was just a pair of hands covering her eyes. "Guess who?" a familiar, deep voice asked.

Lily laughed and reached up with her hands to feel for his head. When her hands came in contact with the unknown man's hair, she nodded and announced, "Oh, yes, it's definitely James."

James chuckled when she turned around and kissed his lips. He removed his hands, and she spun around to face him. "It's a very good thing I wasn't Sirius," he said. Lily took his hand and led him out of the train to the platform. James pointed to a couple standing by a pillar. "That's my parents. Come on." They retrieved their trunks and levitated them to where his parents stood.

James's dad stuck out his hand to Lily, and grinned. He looked remarkably like his son. They both had that same messy, black hair, but Mr. Potter's eyes were blue. He and James were about the same size, but Mr. Potter was more bulky and muscled. "Hello, I'm Harold Potter," he introduced himself. Lily shook his hand. Harold looked her over, and turned to his son. "I approve." James grinned at his dad.

"Harold!" James's mom chided him. She took Lily's hand and squeezed it. "Lovely to meet you, dear. My name's Evelyn Potter." She had James's beautiful hazel eyes, and dazzling long, dark brown hair. Evelyn had full, red lips, and long, thick eyelashes. She was one of the most beautiful people Lily had ever laid eyes on.

Lily smiled at them and stepped back to stand next to James. He wound his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "It's good to meet you as well. James talks about you all the time," she told them.

Sirius appeared behind them. "Hiya, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. You weren't thinking about leaving me here with them, were you?" he asked, jerking a thumb over his shoulder towards Remus and Peter. Evelyn laughed and hugged the boy who was like her second son.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Mr. Potter said, clapping Sirius on the shoulder. Harold picked up Lily's trunk and began leading them to a black car.

"We would Apparate but since you are Muggle-born, we thought you would be more comfortable this way, so the Ministry let us use this car," Evelyn explained.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that!" Lily exclaimed as Harold opened the doors for them. James, Lily, and Sirius slid into the backseat, while Harold and Evelyn hopped in up front with the driver. The car was actually quite large, though it appeared very small from the outside. _Must be the undetectable expanding charm_, Lily thought.

"No matter," Evelyn said, with a wave of her hand. "So, why don't you tell me about school. Sirius and James tell me you're top of the class."

Lily blushed deeply and elbowed James lightly. "It's a tie between James, Sirius, and I, actually. But they both have me beat in Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts," she corrected.

James shook his head. "Yes, but she's better in Charms and Potions," he elaborated. Sirius nodded enthusiastically.

"We would have the best marks if we spent as much time studying as she does," Sirius pointed out. Lily grimaced, forcefully reminded of their easy brilliance.

"Yes, but that would force you to give up your partying and prank playing. Not to mention the girls. I don't think your fan club wouldn't like that too much," James teased. Lily laughed.

"That's for sure," Lily agreed. Then she remembered something. "Oh, by the way, Sirius, you might want to learn a girl's name before you go and snog her. Does the name Rosie ring a bell? Or maybe you remember her as Stacie."

Sirius looked completely blank, and, in the front, Mr. and Mrs. Potter quirked an eyebrow. James looked at his best mate curiously. Then awareness dawned across Sirius's face. "Oh! Are you talking about the time you caught us in a broom closet during your patrol? The night Jamesie decided to visit the Ravenclaw common room?" he asked Lily. She nodded, surprised that he would be so casual around James's parents.

But Evelyn and Harold were more interested in Sirius's latter question. "What was James doing in the Ravenclaw common room?" Harold asked, wondering if Sirius had gotten the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw common rooms switched around.

Lily and James both reddened, and looked at their hands. Sirius just laughed and waved it off with his hand. "Oh, that's a really funny story, but it's for another time, probably once James and Lily are married."

Evelyn and Harold exchanged glances at the mention of marriage. "Er, your getting married? Well, that's wonderful and all, but you're only—" she was interrupted quickly by a very frenzied Lily.

"Oh, no, of course not! Merlin, we're only 17 years old! No, Sirius just likes to joke about James and I getting married. Well, I don't mean it's not a possibility, but—" But Lily, too, was cut off smoothly by James.

"What Sirius meant by that, is that the story will have to wait until we're older, and more mature, and you are not so worried about what your teenage son is getting up to at school," James explained. He and Lily both threw glares at Sirius for getting them into this.

Sirius grinned unrepentantly at them and pointed out the window. "Ooh, look, Lily! We're here!" he announced excitedly. The car stopped, and Harold opened their door for them. Lily stepped out, and turned around to get a good look at the house. She gasped, and her eyes widened. "Welcome to the Potter Mansion," Sirius said with a smirk.

And a mansion, it was. The huge, red brick house was three stories and spread out across an acre of land. There were three visible wings, one on each side, and then another in the back. She could see a large crystal chandelier in the foyer through the large stained glass door.

In the middle of the half-circle driveway, was a beautiful marble water fountain, surrounded by colorful flowers. The hedges, and small trees that decorated the lawn, were all trimmed down nicely, and some were even cut into shapes. To the left side of the house, was a miniature Quidditch pitch with the 3 hoops set up on either side of the space.

"Whoa…" Lily breathed. She heard James chuckle from behind her, and she whipped around to face him. "This is your house?" she asked, disbelievingly.

James nodded, amused with her reaction. "Yes, this is my house. Do you like it?" he asked her. She shrugged uncertainly.

"I don't know. I haven't seen the inside yet," she answered. James took this as an incentive to give her the grand tour. He led her up the walk to the door, and pulled out his wand. He tapped the knob and murmured a few indiscernible phrases. There was the sound of a bunch of gears turning, then a clicking, and the door swung open.

The inside of the house, was very elegant, but not gaudy and overdone as she had feared. It was very simple, but still beautiful and timeless. She and James both slipped off their shoes. A small, wrinkly creature appeared before them.

"Welcome back, Master James. This must be Miss Lily Evans! Master Harold and Evelyn have been speaking of your visit nonstop for the past few days," the house-elf squeaked, bowing low to the ground.

"Lily, this is Dotty, out house-elf. Dotty, this is my girlfriend, Lily," James introduced them. Dotty turned and bowed to Lily also.

"Pleased to meet you, Dotty," Lily said politely though she was a little disturbed. The elf seemed quite kind, but Lily, having never seen a house-elf before, was more than a bit shocked.

Dotty nodded, and turned to James and Sirius. "I shall get Master James and Master Sirius their usual. Would Miss Lily like anything?" the house-elf asked.

Lily shook her head. "No, thank you, Dotty, I'm quite alright." The house-elf nodded and bustled off to the kitchen, with Sirius trailing behind.

"I'll see you later! I have to go get something to eat. I'm starved," Sirius cried and hurried after Dotty. Harold and Evelyn came up behind them.

"Well, I'll just go put your trunk in the guest room, Lily. James, you can have Edom take you and Sirius's stuff up to your rooms," Harold suggested. Lily smiled and thanked him profusely.

Evelyn welcomed Lily into their house, and then went off to find Sirius and Dotty. James pulled Lily up the first set of stairs, explaining which wing had which purpose, and how they were used.

Half an hour later, James and Lily climbed the last staircase of the tour. This was the guest wing.

"Up here is where me and Sirius's rooms are, as well as the guest suites. You will be staying right across the hall from us in one of the guest rooms," James said. He paused at the first door in the hall. "This is my room." He pushed open the door. If Lily had expected anything, it would have been this. His room was decorated in the signature red and gold of Gryffindor, and Quidditch posters dotted the walls. A large four-poster bed dominated much of the space. His room was not clean, but not overly messy either. She wasn't disgusted to be in it like she was with Sirius's room.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. This room screams you," Lily said. James laughed and nodded, agreeing with her statement.

"Come on, I'll show you your room now," he told her. James shut the door behind them and then opened the one directly across the hall from his. Her room was very simple, decorated like a beach cottage. The walls were a light, airy blue, and sheer curtains hung around her bed. Lily's trunks were in the corner by the closet, and there was another door next to the closet, that she presumed led to the bathroom. The most significant thing, though, was that she was just steps away from James at all times.

Suddenly, a loud Mrs. Potter's loud voice reverberated throughout the room. Lily spun around, thinking that Evelyn was right behind her, but nobody was there. "Dinner is ready!" the voice said. James chuckled a bit at Lily's reaction, and explained. "Mum uses the sonorous charm on herself when she has announcements to make. Since the house is so big, she can't really go around telling everyone her news."

Lily breathed a sigh of relief and took James hand. "Let's go, I want to see if I can find my way back to the kitchen," Lily said. "But if I start to get us lost, you have to point me in the right direction."

James smirked mischievously and raised his eyebrows. "Hmm, I actually wouldn't mind getting lost with you at the present moment."

Lily smiled. She felt the same way, but she was desperate to make a good impression on his parents. "Now, now, James, what would your parents think if they walked in on us snogging in a deserted hallway? Or your house-elves?" she chastised him playfully. "Maybe later."

James nodded. "Oh, that's right! We still have that other 'later' to use up, don't we?" he reminded her. Lily blushed and started down another set of stairs. "Or can we put both of them together and—"

"No, you pervert! I will not! Especially in your parents' guest room!" Lily exclaimed, horrified at the thought.

James put up his hands, signifying his innocence. "Whoa, I wasn't talking about that! Seems like you're the one with the twisted mind…and I never said the guest room," he teased. Lily rolled her eyes, and then grinned triumphantly as she entered the dining room. Sirius, and James's parents were already seated.

"What are you so happy about, Lily?" Sirius asked.

Lily beamed at him. "I just successfully navigated my way from my room to here, without James's help!" she announced happily.

"Well that's quite the achievement for your first day here," Evelyn said. "I still get lost in this house and I've been living here for 18 years!"

Lily and James took their seats for dinner, and the occasion went off without a hitch. It seemed Evelyn and Harold were taken with Lily, and she smiled constantly throughout the night, feeling like she finally fit in with a family.

"Thank you so much for having me!" Lily said to Mr. and Mrs. Potter for the third time. It was the day before Easter, and Lily and James were getting ready to Apparate over to Lily's house to meet her family. Harold, Evelyn, Sirius, James, and Lily were all gathered in their huge kitchen saying their goodbyes.

"Not a problem, my dear. We enjoyed your company. I was getting lonely watching the boys play in the yard before you came along," Evelyn told her with a laugh. Lily chimed in with her wind chime like laugh. "Just promise you'll be visiting us again!"

Lily nodded eagerly, and hugged Mrs. Potter. "You'd better hold on to this one, son!" Harold exclaimed, putting his arm around Lily's shoulder.

James chuckled and snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her away from his father. He kissed the top of her head lightly. "I don't think that will be a problem, dad," James informed him, and that adorable crooked grin flashed across his face. "We'd better get going, Lils. You said your parents were expecting us at 4:30."

Lily opened the front door and turned back to face them. "Thanks again. It was lovely to meet you all. I hope to see you again!" She took James's hand and stepped out of the house, closing the door behind them. "Do you think they like me?" she asked him anxiously.

James rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I think they love you more than they do me, their own son!" he replied. Lily breathed a sigh of relief. "You really didn't notice?"

She shrugged. "Well, I thought they did, but I couldn't tell whether they really thought I was good enough for you or if they were just acting like it." James shook his head at her disbelievingly. "Let's go," Lily said. They closed their eyes, focusing on Lily's house, and soon felt that familiar pressure and spinning sensation of Apparating.

They landed on the sidewalk in front of a large, two-story, traditional style house. The lawn was perfectly green, and the cars that stood in the driveway were spotless, and shiny, not a speck of dirt in sight. The windows were also crystal clear. The whole house gave off a sense of…clean.

"As you can see, Petunia is a bit of a perfectionist. She hates everything that is not up to her standards and abnormal—and that includes me. So," Lily waved her hand at her house, "my parents let her run wild, cleaning things. They have to stop her, though, when she tries to wash everything I have ever touched or used." She grimaced to herself before turning to James. "It's not quite as…grand as your home, but I like, all the same. What do you think?" she asked nervously.

James appraised the house once again, and nodded. "It's nice. Very homey and charming," he said with a dazzling smile. He let go of her hand, and pulled out his wand.

Lily reached out to grab his arm. "Maybe that wouldn't be the best idea. Petunia's dreadful fiancé, Vernon Dursley, is here and they share the same thoughts about abnormality," she warned him.

James frowned but put away his wand. He snorted. "Vernon Dursley?" he queried. "He sounds like a real _enchanting _bloke," James joked.

Lily cracked a smile. "Oh, yes, but just wait until you see him eat. That's a very pleasant sight," she pretended along with him. Then she scowled. "Honestly, I don't know what my sister sees in him. But they're perfect for each other, at any rate," Lily admitted. "Ready?"

James took a deep breath, and squared his shoulders. "Ready." Lily squeezed his hand, but then dropped it, and picked up her trunk. "Do you want me to get that, Lils?" James asked, reaching for her trunk.

She slapped his hand away. "I'm fine, thank you. I'm not that weak," Lily grumbled. She pushed open the door and called out, "Mum, Dad? We're here!"

There was the distinct sound of feet padding lightly on carpet, and then two people appeared in front of them. Lily's mom had her same red hair, and shared her beautiful almond-shaped green eyes, as well as her long, slender figure but otherwise bared no resemblance to her. Mrs. Evans was very pretty, but nothing next to her daughter. Mr. Evans, on the other hand, was almost a spinning image of his younger child. They had identical face shape, and full lips. But he sported short, dark brown hair, and was much stockier than Lily and her mum. He, too, was handsome.

"Mum, daddy, I'd like you to meet my James," she said timidly. James grinned when she said 'my James'. He shook her dad's extended hand. Mr. Evans was assessing him shrewdly. Suddenly, Mr. Evans smiled at him. James felt Lily relax beside him. "James is Head Boy with me, daddy. He's also top of the class," she announced proudly. _No need to mention that he is also right behind Sirius in most detentions in the history of Hogwarts,_ Lily decided silently.

"Very impressive, James. My name is Daniel Evans, but feel free to call me Dan, if you wish," he said generously.

"Thank you, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you finally. Lily talks about you both all the time," James said politely, still a little uneasy. Lily cast him an encouraging glance, and smiled. Then Lily focused her attention of her dad. She had seen how it went when he had met Vernon, whom he despises, and he was not acting in a similar manner to that. _Maybe this is a good sign_, Lily thought hopefully.

James turned to Mrs. Evans. Her green eyes were twinkling as the looked at James and Lily. It was very clear in the way they look at the other one that they cared about each other very much. "Hello, James, welcome, my name's Rose. I'm glad to meet you," she welcomed him warmly, touching his arm lightly. Something in her voice put him at ease immediately. "Come, dinner is ready."

Petunia cleared her throat loudly, making James and Lily both jump. Daniel and Rose both scowled, apparently used to this. "So, _James_," Petunia sneered at him, "what are you planning on doing after school?" she asked in a false sweet voice.

James cocked his head to one side, and blinked a few times, fully registering this question. "Well, I'm thinking about becoming an Auror," he replied. Upon getting a few confused looks, he elaborated. "An Auror is a person who goes and fights the…bad people. They make sure other people are safe, and try to help in dangerous situations," James explained.

"Ah, so you want to be the freak version of a police officer," Petunia deduced. "Too bad the pay isn't all that great," she added with a smirk. Vernon coughed a laugh next to her.

James felt like stretching across the table and wringing the obese man's neck with his bare hands. He plastered a smile on his face. "Actually, the pay is quite good. Healers and Aurors are the most highly paid careers in…our world. But salary is not one of the deciding factors in my decision," James corrected calmly.

"A very noble profession, indeed," Daniel spoke up, glaring at his soon-to-be-son-in-law. Vernon was too busy feeding his face to notice the cool atmosphere.

"That's what I'm planning on becoming, too," Lily added. She looked at James who was frowning slightly, but remembering their conversation the night of the Yule Ball, he forced back all his mental images, and smiled at her. "We'll have to train for a year before we can actually start working, but it should be worth it in the end." Lily squeezed James's hand under the table.

Sensing the serious atmosphere, Rose stood up and began clearing the table. James, and Lily began helping. Rose shooed them away. "Oh, no, you don't have to do that, dear. Petunia and Vernon will help me," she told them, but judging from the looks Petunia and Vernon were giving her, she knew she would be doing it alone. "Lily, why don't you show James his room," Rose suggested.

Lily nodded, and pulled James out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Petunia and Vernon glared after them.

"Here's my room…and then yours is right here, across from mine," she said as they walked down the hall. His trunk was already on his bed, courtesy of Vernon. James pulled out his wand and pointed it at the clothes in his trunk. He muttered a little incantation and then put his wand away. "What did you do?" she asked curiously.

James shrugged. "I just thought it would be best to sanitize everything in there in case Dursley decided to use my clothes as a hankie," he explained. Lily laughed and sat down on the edge of his bed.

Suddenly, her face lit up, and she looked at him with sparkling eyes. "You brought your swim trunks, right?" she clarified. James nodded slowly, getting them out of his trunk, wondering what she was up to. "Put those on," she instructed, pointing to his swimming suit. "I'll be right back." Lily disappeared from the room.

A few minutes later, she arrived back in the guest room, wrapped in a colorful beach towel. Seeing that James was already dressed in his swim trunks, she smiled and tossed him a towel. Lily grabbed his hand, and pulled him down the stairs and out the back door of the house. It was dark outside already, and it looked like everyone had gone to bed. Vernon had gone home, much to James's pleasure, so they were all alone.

Lily picked up a device off the patio table, and pointed at a torch. Fire burst out of the tip of the strange object, and the rope on top of the torch caught fire. Lily repeated this process with a few more torches. In the firelight, James could see clearly now.

There was a large, rectangular hole in the ground, filled with water, and surrounded by lounge chairs, and little tables. A few steps led up to a flat board perched on the edge of one side of the hole, and lights under the water's surface illuminated the odd contraption.

"What the bloody hell is this?" James asked, very confused. Lily set the lighter back on the table and turned back to James.

She gestured to the water filled indent, and laughed. "This is a pool, James," Lily answered, very amused at his dumbfounded expression. His blank look didn't change. "You swim in it. I assume you know how to swim?"

"Yes, I know—of course I know how to swim!" he spluttered. She laughed and led him to one of the lounge chairs. Lily slipped off her flip-flops, and shed her towel. James gasped.

Lily was wearing a skimpy, string bikini. It was brown with large, colorful flowers on it, and the bottoms tied at the side. He always knew she was slender, but he had no idea she was so fit. Her long, toned legs seemed to stretch for miles, and the top was filled out very nicely.

Lily spread her towel out across the reclined chairs, and then she pulled her hair up into a messy bun on top of her head, and turned to James. Pulled back to earth, he followed her example, and stripped off his t-shirt.

"Well, then. Let's just see who's the better swimmer, shall we?" Lily challenged, wiggling her eyebrows.

James flashed that cocky grin of his, and approached her. "We both know it will be me, so why even try and beat me?"

She shrugged. "If you're so good, you won't have a problem playing along and winning. Unless you're scared to lose…" Lily prompted. James set his jaw and walked to the edge of the pool, his toes curling over the concrete patio. Lily followed him, and then started setting the rules. "We have to dive in and we crawl stroke to the other end, and then back. Loser has to give the winner…whatever she wants," Lily said, very confident that she would win. James snorted and rolled his eyes. "Deal?" James nodded, and they shook hands.

He bent forward. "On my count," he announced. "One, two…three!" The pair dove into the water and immediately started powering through the water. James had the upper hand in strength and power, but Lily was more skilled. They were very evenly matched. At the end of the lane, Lily flipped in the water, and twisted, planting her feet against the wall of the pool, and pushing off. James quickly did a more conventional turn around and tried desperately to catch up with her.

"Hah!" Lily exclaimed as she emerged from the water, just moments before James came up. "I win!" she announced smugly.

James splashed her with some water. "So, what do you want as your prize?" he asked, smiling. Knowing Lily, it would be something he was very eager to give.

She pursed her lips and tapped her chin in thought. "Hmm…I want you to give me that 'later' you promised," she decided enthusiastically. Lily hadn't really thought about until she looked at James, dripping wet, in the firelight.

His hazel eyes danced, and he maneuvered closer to her, pulling her into his arms. "Gladly," James agreed anxiously, bending his head down. When their wet lips met, a jolt passed through Lily, much like the time during their snowball fight. She pressed herself closer to his body, and twisted her fingers in his hair. She shivered in pleasure when his hands slid down her sides to her waist. A moan emitted from James's throat, and she felt her back press up against the ledge of the pool. They broke apart only when oxygen was absolutely necessary.

"I love you, James," Lily whispered, breathing heavily. He picked her up and sat her down on the shelf of the patio overhanging the pool.

James shook his head. "I love you more," he disagreed, panting. "Bunches and bunches…" he began. Lily easily recognized the nursery rhyme.

"Oodles and gobs," she continued, smiling brilliantly.

"To infinity…" James said, trailing his fingers along her cheek, and down to her jaw line. He proceeded to trace the shape of her lips lightly with his fingertips.

"And beyond," she finished, pressing her lips to his once again. She snaked her legs around his hips and wrapped her arms around his neck. He let his hands rest on the lower part of her waist, very close to the edge of her bikini bottoms.

"Well isn't this just the sweetest thing you've ever seen?" a deep, conceited voice asked another shadow from under the patio cover. The shadow he was talking to, took a step forward into the light.

"Petunia?!" Lily shrieked, jumping up angrily. Her sister's horse-like face was distorted into an expression of utmost loathing. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

Petunia scoffed, and avoided the question. "Me? What are _you _doing? Do mum and dad know you two _freaks_ are down here?" she asked nosily.

Lily glared at her, and moved forward a few feet, so she and Petunia were nose to nose. James hopped out of the pool and walked up behind Lily. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Yes, they do," she bluffed.

"Liar!" Petunia screeched. "That's all you are! A no good freak and a filthy liar!" she spat. "You don't belong here! Freaks like you are a danger, a menace to society."

James pushed Lily behind him, and glowered icily. "And what does that make you?" James demanded. "What kind of _normal_ person says these kinds of things to her sister, and then accuses her of being the freak? I think that makes you a bloody hypocrite, that's what!"

Lily wrapped her arms around his body and attempted to pull him aside. "She's not worth it, James. Just let me handle this…I'm used to it." She offered him a small smile.

"But you shouldn't have to be!" James protested. "No one should talk to you like that, much less your sister!" he hissed. She placed her finger to his lips and turned back to her sister and her fiancé.

"Come on, Vernon, I think we should go tell my parents exactly what these to freaks were doing," Petunia suggested. She turned, her nose in the air, and started to stomp off.

"Do you?" Lily asked. Petunia turned, curious as to what her sister was up to. "Because _I_ think mum and dad would just _love_ to know the reason why you were out here at this time of the night, and why Vernon was with you when he was supposed to have left hours ago." Lily smirked, knowing she was on the winning side of the battle. "So, please, by all means, tell them," Lily commanded, waving her hand in front of her, indicating that Petunia should proceed.

Petunia crossed her arms, and glared at her sister. "No, I don't think I will, because that's just what a good sister I am. Now, Vernon and I will be leaving, and if you so much as think about turning us in, you've got something coming, freak," she threatened. Vernon brushed past them, and grabbed Petunia's hand. James resisted the urge to punch him in the face by balling his hands into fists and wrapping his arms securely around Lily's waist.

Once Petunia and Vernon were out of sight, Lily relaxed and took James's hand. "Come on, let's go back upstairs. We've already used one 'later' and we don't want to use the other just yet, I don't think," she said with a half-smile.

James could tell she was more shaken than she let on. "Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" he offered. Seeing her face, he quickly added, "Not like that!"

Lily nodded and kissed James's cheek. "Thanks. I'll be right there. You just go and get ready." She went into her room and closed the door.

Once inside the guest suite, James dried himself off the non-magical way, and threw on a pair of pajama pants, and old t-shirt. There was a quiet knock on his door. "Are you decent?" Lily called softly, not wanting to wake up her parents who were just down the hall. James opened the door for her.

"Nice," he commented, quirking an eyebrow.

Lily blushed and looked down at her bunny slippers. She was wearing a white tank top with pink bunny rabbits on it, silky blue pants dotted with clouds, and huge, fuzzy slippers. "Thanks," she whispered. James patted the space next to him on the large bed and Lily crawled in under the covers. James spread a blanket out over the top of him so he wouldn't get cold—he didn't want to make Lily uncomfortable by sleeping under the sheets with her. She curled into a little ball next to him, and James slung his arm over her body. She fit in perfectly with him; like two pieces to a jigsaw puzzle.

"Goodnight, James," Lily mumbled sleepily. She had a slight smile on her face, thinking of how perfect this felt. Although she couldn't tell in the dark room, James wore an identical expression.

"Goodnight, Lily," he replied kissing her hair. She drifted to sleep in his arms.

A/N: Too much? Depending on how many reviews I get, I might edit this chapter a bit. Personally, I think it's a bit too long, but that's just me. The next two chapters are going to be a lot shorter than this one. Can you believe that there is only two chapters left, and then we'll be done with this? I think I might cry. Just kidding. Anyways, please, please, pretty pretty please, REVIEW!! I would appreciate it so much. It would be fantastic to get at least 50 reviews on my story after it's finished. A lot of people choose the stories they read by how many reviews it has, and I don't want the small number to be a turn off. Thanks again!!'

~Livelier~


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: AAAAHHH!!! This is my final chapter!! I was feeling incredibly nice today, even though I havent received a SINGLE review on the last chapter (Honestly, I checked every 30 minutes but I never had anything besides it getting favorited), so I decided to put this up for you all. After all, it is Martin Luther King Jr. day. Actually, instead of this, I was going to post a very long authors note in hopes that it would prompt some reviews, but I chose this option. But please, don't fret, there is an epilogue coming, so this is not the complete end. Also, I've got a few other stories in the works currently. I've got some ideas for a oneshot, a switched story, and then one having to do with a bet... Anywho, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I am not JKR and I do not own anything! Mischeif managed. (Hehe, get it??)

James, Lily, and their friends all sat around a circular table in the Gryffindor common room, discussing their plans. The Marauders were eagerly going over their plans for the prank they always pulled at the end of the year. This being their last, it was going to be bigger and better than ever before. Lily, Alice, Dorcas, and Marlene were all searching through magazines and flyers for a large flat in London. Newts were over, and everyone was in a relaxing mode, getting ready for the end of school in two weeks.

The group all looked up when Professor McGonnagal entered the room, Frank Longbottom and few other students following behind her. She approached the large group with a very formal air. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you all in his office. Follow me," McGonnagal instructed. The girls all shot Sirius and James questioning glances, but they both shrugged, not knowing what they did this time and followed the teacher.

When they got to the statue of the gargoyle, Professor McGonnagal gave it the password, and it sprung away, letting them onto the staircase. "Come in," a voice called when they knocked on the door at the top of the stairs. "Ah, yes, thank you, Minerva. You may stay if you wish, as I brought them here to talk about the Order," Dumbledore told her.

McGonnagal gasped, and gave him a disapproving look. "Albus, are you sure? This is a lot to ask of them not to mention very dangerous business!" she exclaimed looking very doubtful.

The Headmaster held up a weathered hand. "As I am well aware, Minerva. If I had not believed them to be up to the task, I would not have called them here," he replied in that gentle, feathery light voice of his.

McGonnagal took one last apprehensive look at the group, and then hurried out of the office, leaving them be. Dumbledore conjured up some chairs, and waved his hand at them. "Please, do sit." When they complied, he sat down in his own chair behind his desk, and peered at them over his spectacles. "I have brought you here today to discuss a very pressing issue: Lord Voldemort," he began. Several people, including Peter, flinched at the casual use of the name. "You probably know already that he is becoming more and more powerful everyday. This has to stop." Dumbledore looked down at his hands, contemplating how he should continue. "Voldemort will not be stopped without help. And that was my goal in creating the Order of the Phoenix."

He paused as he surveyed this group of students in front of him. James, Lily, and Sirius looked on with interest, as did Alice, Frank, and Remus. Dorcas looked utterly determined, her jaw clenched and her eyes flashing. The rest of them looked indifferent, not showing any interest, or any apathy. Then there was Peter, who appeared very uneasy and frightened.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what is the Order of the Phoenix?" Lily asked curiously. James nodded, seconding her question.

Dumbledore smiled at them, his eyes twinkling. "The Order of the Phoenix is a secret organization I created, dedicated to fighting Lord Voldemort and his causes. James, your parents are involved in it, as well as Marlene's and Dorcas's," he answered cautiously. "I brought you here today because I believe you to have certain qualities that would be very beneficial to the Order." There was an outbreak of conversation for a moment, before Dumbledore held up his hand. The noise died down instantly. "If you do not wish to join, you may leave, but I must demand that you never speak a word of this to anyone." Peter thought he saw the Headmaster look pointedly at him, but before he was even sure of that, Dumbledore looked away. "However, if you do wish to join, all I ask is that I have your word that you will be dedicated to our union, and, also, not speak a word of this outside our meetings."

Silence followed his words. After a moment or two, there was the sound of a chair scraping against the solid floor, and James stood up. "I'll do it," he announced, his voice somber, and his face indomitable.

Lily scrambled up after him, clutching at his hand. "Me too," Lily declared boldly.

Sirius stood quickly, almost knocking over his chair, and looked around. "Where do I sign?" he asked Dumbledore eagerly. The Headmaster chuckled in response.

Several others stood up and chimed in with comments like, "Let's kick some Voldemort arse!" (Dorcas) or "Why did nobody bloody think of this before?" (Marlene) and occasionally the voice of reason would speak up, "I guess this is the perfect way to make that difference I've been wanting." (Remus.)

Peter felt like transforming into a rat, and bolting out of the room, invisible, but he stayed put, afraid his friends would see his cowardice and think badly of him for not wanting to risk his life to make a better world. He was pureblood, and his family was not openly anti-Voldemort, therefore, he had a good chance of getting through this war alive. Upon the encouraging looks of his friends, he finally made his way over to Dumbledore and signed away his life.

"Can you believe this, James?" Lily exclaimed as they strolled through the streets of Hogsmeade, drinking in the sights of students roaming the town. "This is our last visit here as students of Hogwarts!" They stopped and sat down on a bench if front of the shops. Lily was staring sadly at her surroundings.

"Relax, Lils, we'll be able to come here again. We wont be banned from Hogsmeade just because we're not students anymore," James pointed out.

A frown spread across Lily's face, and her brow knitted together. "But will we, James?" she asked him. "We'll both be in a Auror training, and I doubt either of us will have the time to come down here separately, much less together."

When James thought about this, he realized she was right. He thought about his life through the big picture. They would both be very busy, exhausted from Auror training, and Order business. What if they couldn't even see each other? James felt like his heart would crack at this thought. He turned to Lily suddenly and gathered her hands in his. "If you promise that we won't…drift apart, I swear I'll take you back here at least once a month, so we can relive our glory days," he offered. "Do we have a deal?"

Lily nodded but cocked her head to one side, and scrutinized him through narrowed eyes. "Why would we drift apart?" she asked curiously.

James looked down and played with her fingers absentmindedly. Suddenly he was wondering how a diamond ring would look on her left hand. He quickly pushed the thought away—they were much too young to get married. They had their whole lives in front of them; there was no need to rush into marriage. But then again, they were starting Auror training, and involved in the Order, which were two very dangerous things. No one could know how long he or she would live anymore with this horrid war going on. A thought popped into his head. "Lily, I was wondering…You know neither of us want to be apart from each other, so maybe you could, er, move in with me?" he suggested timidly. James smiled hopefully at her, giving her his best puppy-dog face.

Lily's face brightened, and she beamed at him, nodding her head ardently. "Of course! I'd love to move in with you, James!" She pulled him closer to her, wrapping her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. Then, suddenly, she jumped up off the bench, away from James. "Merlin's beard! Our last day of school is Friday, and we don't have a place to move into!" she exclaimed. Lily ran to the nearest rack of magazines and began pulling out booklets of houses and flats for sale or rent.

James reached out and grabbed her hand, trying to stop her from picking up another book. "Lily, relax, please," he repeated for the umpteenth time today. "My parents around bought me a flat." She let out a relieved sigh and started putting the magazines back in their respective slots. "But before you put all those away," James began, stopping her once again, "you have to answer one more question." She raised her eyebrows warily. "Do you mind having Sirius as a roommate?"

Sirius wedged himself between James and Lily, and slung his arm over both their shoulders. "Hey, roomies!" he greeted them optimistically. Graduation had just taken place, and James and Lily were both wandering off to meet their parents when their new roommate intercepted them.

Lily groaned loudly and tilted her head up to the sky. "Ugh, why did I agree to this?" she asked the sky.

But it was James who answered. With that little smirk on his face, he replied, "Because you love me. But it's too late to back out now."

Lily sighed and turned to Sirius, giving him her famous glare. "You'd better be grateful you're James's best friend, and I would never cause you any bodily harm because it would upset him," Lily stated. James snorted and Sirius gave him a fierce look. "But I do have a few ground rules for you. And, believe me, if you break them, there will be severe consequences," she threatened.

Sirius shrugged, and raised his eyebrows. "Let me have them," he said, allowing Lily to continue with her rules list.

She raised a hand and began ticking off the rules on her fingers. "First, absolutely no female company when James or I are in the flat. Two, you have to help us out. That means help clean, cook, and pay the bills. Are you good so far?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

Sirius chuckled, clearly not affected at all by her menacing tone and strict instructions. "Just dandy, Lily Flower. You may continue."

"Alright. Thirdly, no wise cracks about James and my relationship," she went on. Sirius opened his mouth as if to say something along those lines, but Lily cut him off before he even had the chance to get the words out. "That rule starts now, by the way. James, do you have anything to add?" Lily asked formally. James shook his head, trying not to smile, but it was very hard to keep the amused grin off his face. "Very good. Would you like me to right that down for you, Sirius?"

Sirius shook his head, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm good, thanks. Now for my rules…" He smiled evilly at Lily. "First off, don't act like my mother. I detest my mother, and I don't think Jamesie would like it very much if I acted towards you like I do with my mother. Secondly, you stick to your space and I'll stick to mine. Don't barge into my room and start telling me to clean it. I'll clean my room when I bloody well want to. Third, I'm a light sleeper. Try not to make too much noise, if you get my drift," he said with a smirk.

Lily glared fiercely at his. "What did I tell you about the jokes about me and James? Did you forget that one already?" she demanded angrily.

Sirius held up two hands, declaring his innocence. "Whoa, precious Lily Flower, I wasn't talking about you and James, but if think that way…"

Lily's eyes sparked, and her hand rose unconsciously, ready to slap Sirius. Once she was aware of her hand's position, she clenched her hands into fists and lowered them to her side. "Stuff it, Black!" she hissed. James encircled her body with his arms, pinning hers to her side. Lily breathed deeply, trying desperately to relax. "Anything else?" she asked coolly.

Sirius grinned and shook his head. "Nope, I'm all set. Fiery one you got on your hands there, Prongsie. Better watch out for her!" Before Lily could break free of James's strong arms, Sirius loped away to find Peter and Remus.

James let her go and, upon feeling her tension, started massaging her back with his hands. "It'll be okay," he promised her, kissing her forehead.

Lily sighed and took his hand from her back. "I know. I'll be with you."

**VERY IMPORTANT!!! PLEASE READ!!!**

A/N: There it is. The almost end of this Lily/James story. I think I might cry... Now, I'm going to ask very, very nicely...at first. Pretty, pretty please with sugar on top and a cherry REVIEW!!! Here's where I get a bit mean: No reviews=no updating...for ANY of my stories!! I'm sorry, really I am, but I can be very stubborn and I want those reviews!! Please. I sound really desperate don't I?

Also, thanks to all those who reviewed this story in the past, and I'm glad everyone liked it so much. I was very comforted knowing that I was not alone in the James Potter fanclub, and that I'm not the only one who mentally screams at the characters...Really you guys are too sweet! That's all for now! Cheers!

~Livelier~


	17. Epilogue

A/N: Finally! The last 2000 words of With You are up! I hope you enjoy it! Sorry if the proposal sucks. I've never been proposed to, so I don't have a clue how to do it. Plue, girls don't normally propose to guys. R&R!!

Disclaimer: Who cares???!!! I think everyone knows by now that I'm not JKR!! Wow, I'm way too hyper right now.

Epilogue:

James fidgeted nervously with his hands as he sat in The Three Broomsticks drinking his butterbeer—he would have had firewhiskey but Mad Eye Moody would not be pleased if James decided to show up after his lunch break was over sloshed out of his mind. He checked his watch for the fifth time—it was only two minutes later than when he had last checked it. The time was 12:32, and he had told Alice to meet him here at 12:30.

Something hard came in contact with his shin. James yelped and bent over to rub his sore leg. "What was that for?" he demanded, glaring at Sirius, who sat across the table from him.

Sirius grinned unrepentantly. "Sorry, mate, you're foot tapping was annoying me." James rolled his eyes, and lifted his foot to kick him back when Alice slipped into the chair next to Sirius.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Alice said as she picked up her glass and began sipping at the butterbeer James had ordered for her. James waved this off with his hand, although he felt like screaming _'You'd better be sorry!' _at his girlfriend's best friend. "Mmm, I haven't tasted one of these in too long. So, James, what was so important that you had to tell me right away?" she asked, eyeing him curiously. She had never seen James Potter so nervous in his lifetime. Two years ago, when they graduated from Hogwarts, everyone else was shaking from their nerves, but James and Sirius both just grinned and looked as casual as ever.

Sirius shot James a threatening glance when his foot tapping started up again. "Uh, well, I, er, was planning on…I'mgonnaproposetoLily!" he blurted out. His words came out jumbled, and incoherent, but Alice understood.

She set down her drink and smiled at him. "Well, it's about time. I was wondering when this would come up," she said calmly. James stared blankly at her and Sirius nodded his agreement.

"Tell me about it," Sirius muttered, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, I'm surprised he didn't propose in seventh year!"

Alice grinned, but James looked utterly lost. "You and Lily are obviously madly in love," she explained gently. "We had all taken bets on when you were going to get married. Needless to say, none of us were even close. We all thought you two would elope at the beginning of last year! Frank was elated when we got married before you did." Alice grinned happily, and subconsciously wiggled her ring finger on her left hand. The diamond ring sparkled in the light. "But I'm just glad you worked up the nerve to do it now. Lily's been getting quite impatient," she continued.

James perked up at the mention of Lily. "Really?" he asked curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

Sirius rolled his eyes at his best mate, and set his drink down with a _thud_. "Are you really that daft?" Sirius asked rudely, but James, who was used to this, thought nothing of it. "It means that Lily has been eagerly awaiting your proposal for the last year and a half!"

Alice hit him across the arm, punishing him for this lack of sensitivity. "And I'm guessing that you would like me to help you with your plans?" James nodded. "Alright, let's start with the ring. Do you already have it?"

James nodded again, and reached his hand into his pocket. After rummaging around for a moment, he pulled out a small velvet box. He slowly opened the lid.

The ring was very beautiful and fit Lily's personality perfectly. It wasn't too showy, but it drew attention. The gold band was carved into little leaves and flowers that wove themselves up and around the large, flat, oval shaped diamond. The diamond wasn't propped up in a setting like the typical engagement ring. Instead, it sat, nestled in with the intricate gold work, so it wouldn't snag on anything while Lily was working.

Alice gasped when she saw the ring, and then smiled at James. "Wow, James, this is so…Lily," she announced. "It's gorgeous. She'll love it. You did a great job."

Sirius reached across the table and clapped his best mate on his shoulder. "Told you it was the right one, Prongsie," Sirius spoke up, proud of his contribution. "See, the best man can be helpful!"

Alice laughed and patted Sirius on the back. "Good job, Sirius." She took another swig of her butterbeer, and then gazed intently at James. "Now, this is extremely important, James. Lily has been dreaming of her wedding for _years_. In fact, she has her dress on hold in a local bridal shop." James gulped and took out a sheet of paper and a quill. "Can you think of a place very special to Lily?" Alice asked him.

"Hogwarts," James answered automatically. Hogwarts was the one place where Lily felt like she belonged. She held her old school very close to her heart, and, late at night, when they're laying in bed, always talks about revisiting the place.

Alice nodded. "Exactly. Lily never said where at Hogwarts she wants you to propose, and because she never told me the details of your relationship during school, where you pop the question is entirely up to you. Can you think of a place?" Alice asked hopefully.

James pondered for a moment, and then nodded, thinking of the perfect, most romantic spot to propose to Lily. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I can." He stood up and pulled out his wallet. After paying Madam Rosmerta, and dragging Sirius away from her, they returned to the Ministry to resume their Auror training.

"James, where are we going?" Lily asked as he led her to a dark alley the Saturday after James had talked to Alice about his decision. James stopped suddenly and grabbed her hand, kissing it. Lily became alarmed. _Oh, no, please tell me he's not going to propose here!_ she thought frantically.

"Just trust me," he told her in a soothing voice. James closed his eyes, preparing to Apparate, and Lily reluctantly closed hers. With his free hand, James clutched the little velvet box in his pocket, and focused on Hogsmeade. A minute later, they arrived in Hogsmeade and James began walking towards the edge of town. Lily breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry, Lils, we're going to have to walk from here," James told her apologetically.

She shook her head and squeezed his hand. "That's okay," she replied softly. "How was work today?" Lily asked, trying to start up a conversation. She could tell he was nervous about something, but didn't have a clue as to what it would be. _Maybe there is an emergency Order meeting_, she thought. _That fits. He wouldn't be able to tell me where we're going if there was a chance that someone would over hear_.

They walked for a few minutes, chatting about work, and friends. When they reached the grounds of Hogwarts, Lily's suppressed curiosity flared, but she didn't say anything. James's legs were shaking, and he prayed that she didn't notice.

Lily smiled when James led her to their Beech tree by the edge of the lake. The sun was still high in the sky, and the water sparkled like a million little diamonds were embedded in the surface. "So you do listen when I talk! And I thought you didn't listen to my pointless rambling," Lily exclaimed happily. Her eyes twinkled merrily, and when James looked at her beautiful, loving face, all his qualms evaporated.

"Nothing is pointless when you love the person who is saying it," James told her, grinning. His sudden confidence threw them both off guard.

Lily rolled her eyes and muttered, "Suck up" under her breath. She moved to sit down in the shade, but James grabbed her arm and kept her upright.

Lily gave him a puzzled glance, but stayed standing. He shook his head slightly, and smiled as he dropped down to one knee, opening the tiny, velvet box that held the ring. She gasped, and her hands reflexively flew to her mouth. "Lily, I've loved you from day one, and you're the most important thing to me…ever. After five minutes apart, I already miss you, and need to see your face again. And I want to wake up every morning for the rest of my life and find you next to me. Because that's all that matters—you and me." James drew in a deep breath, and gazed up at her. Her green eyes were sparkling wildly, and her hands—still covering her mouth—were shaking. James smiled and asked the question that would seal his fate. "Lily Marie Evans, will you marry me?"

She jumped up and down excitedly, and dropped down to meet James's eye level. "Yes! Yes, yes, a million times yes!" Lily cried. James grinned and slid the ring onto her finger. She marveled at its beauty before a long moment before looking back up at James. "Lily Marie Potter," she murmured, awed.

James took her face gingerly in his hands, and kissed her with everything he had. In the brief seconds when they were free, he whispered, "I love you." He still couldn't believe what was happening to him. Every morning, when Lily was still asleep, he pinched himself, just to make sure it wasn't a dream. But it was. It was a dream come true. After all this time, he was finally with Lily Evans. Forever.

A/N: AHHHHH!!! It's over! God, I can't believe it. It's going to be so wierd not having to come back to this story once in a while. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much I loved writing it. Please, review. I'm too excited to beg, so I'll just leave it at that. Also, I've got the first three chapters of Bet On Me up, so please check that out. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I got nothing but positive feedback, and I'd love to keep that going! A huge, ginormous thank you to everyone who stuck with it, and favorited or added this story/me to their alert list. I swear I'm going to need plastic surgery to remove the permanent smile from my face in the future. Thanks, again!!

With love,

Livelier


End file.
